Soul Eater: Resonance of Souls
by Death Evans 88
Summary: First in the Souls series. Maka, Soul, and the rest of the gang are getting back into normal life after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, but how can a new student, and a returning student, change their normal life into what is more normal for them. Soma, Tsustar, Kiliz, and Crotti. Enjoy. Rated M for obvious reasons later on. Anime based.
1. Chapter 1

**DE88: HAHAHAHAHA I am back baby, and I have two new stories! Now as an update, Bleach and KH are on Hiatus like SE:TOW, however they will be worked on.**

**Layle: Once he finds where he packed the damn papers.**

**DE88: Shut it Lay! Anyways here is a new M Rated (Not till later chapters really) Soul Eater Story! Again it follows the Anime. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: The unique girl.<em>

A young man with messy brown hair, blue eyes with a golden ring in the middle of the iris, wearing a black t shirt and jeans, yawned as he stood at the side of the building with Professor Stein, Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater, looking out over the new students. Soul yawned as well but he was just there.

"So Tamishi, see anyone that you could partner with." Soul said this boredly and Tamishi sighed looking out into the crowd. Soul sighed and just slumped on the wall. Maka smiled though.

"Well hopefully you can find someone tailored to your abilities Tamishi. It's been what...two years since you had a weapon partner?" Maka said this and instantly regretted it as Tamishi gave her a glare, and if looks could kill, Tamishi would have killed half the courtyard. However he soon sighed and looked sad and turned to leave.

"You know...maybe next year...hmmm?" Tamishi said this before he turned again, his Soul Perception looking into the crowd at a particular soul. This one seemed to be a weapon soul, kind and gentle, but it seemed like it had two simultaneous wavelengths. Tamishi looked at the soul for a minute before walking into the crowd. Maka and Stein watched him, Stein smiling. Tamishi walked up to a girl with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes. She seemed to looking around, hopeful that someone would find her. She turned away from Tamishi as he got closer, so he tapped her shoulder. She whipped around and looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked this quickly and Tamishi slightly heard some hostility. Tamishi smiled.

"Tamishi Rikishi, Meister of Crescent Moon EAT class." Tamishi held his hand out to the girl. Tamishi knew he was going to like this girl as his partner. Her soul was interesting and she seemed to seem to keep up her guard, because she looked like she was ready for an attack. The girl shook Tamishi's hand.

"Allie Kyaro...Weapon." Allie said this carefully and Tamishi smiled more.

"Cool, your soul seems cool as well...wanna be partners?" Tamishi asked this and Allie looked at him surprised. She stared at him for a second before smiling.

"Sure...but I was told to see Professor Stein. You know where he is?" Allie asked this and Tamishi pointed to the front of the DWMA building and watched Allie run off. He sighed and followed.

"Ah you must be Allie. Lord Death said you would be arriving today. Hopefully your uniformed partner has introduced himself. Ah Tamishi there you are." Stein said this with a smile as Tamishi got up and he sighed.

"So that's why you were so insistent I find a partner. Well I already asked Allie if she would be my weapon partner." Tamishi said this with a slight smile and Maka looked a bit surprised. Allie looked cheerful.

"Yep, and I accept. So then shall we see Lord Death." Allie asked this calmly and Stein nodded and the five of them walked off as Ms. Marie came along.

* * *

><p>"Heya Stein. See you have Allie and Tamishi with you!" Lord Death said this putting up his hand to wave. With him was Death the Kid, Patti Thompson, and Elizabeth Thompson. Kid chuckled.<p>

"Hello Allie, its good to see you, though father didn't mention you were coming." Kid said this and Allie glare at him. Maka, Soul and Tamishi were surprised by the fact Kid knew Allie.

"Well little brother. I didn't think you needed to know I was here yet. Though seeing as we are in the same class you might as well know." Allie said this with a smirk and everyone except Kid, Lord Death and Stein found there jaws hitting the floor. Tamishi immediately started laughing, surprising everyone.

"Ahah man. You telling me my new partner is a Reaper. Awesome." Tamishi said this and Soul groaned.

"Damn it! How the hell can I be the coolest weapon now!" Soul exclaimed this and Maka giggled and Tamishi smirked.

"Well yeah I'm a Reaper, but I doubt im the coolest...even if I'm a gunblade..." Allie said this shyly and Tamishi whipped around him a gleam in his eyes.

"Woah and a sword...sweet. Oh Soul, you still are the coolest Scythe." Tamishi smiled as he said this and Soul grinned and nodded. The little gathering continued for a bit till Lord Death asked everyone to leave except Tamishi and Allie.

"So Allie where are you going to stay hmm? There is still a room for you at Gallow's Manor." Lord Death asked this and Allie sighed,

"Ummmm I dunno...I don't think I could stand Kid's obsession with symmetry...so..." Allie said this nervously before turning to Tamishi. "Could...I...stay at your place..." She asked this shyly. Tamishi was slightly surprised and turned a bit red.

"Uh sure...but I only have a bed in one room...so I'll just sleep on the couch till we get you a bed." Tamishi smiled as he said this and Allie hugged him with a squeal that could have been thank you.

"Well you two should go then. I'll have her things there." They nodded and left, walking to Tamishi's place which happened to be just across the hall from Maka and Soul. Maka and Soul left there place as they got there, saying they had a assignment. Tamishi smiled as he let Allie in. As he did he noticed a note on his counter from Lord death, saying Allie's stuff was in the spare room.

"Hey Allie, left room is where your stuff is, my room is on the right." Tamishi said this as they took off there shoes. Allie nodded and they both stood up.

"Alright...and...thanks see you in the morning..." Allie said this before turning around, and Tamishi walked past her to the couch. Allie smiled briefly before dashing past him and kissing his cheek and going into her room, leaving him stunned. Soon he started chuckling as he laid on the couch.

"Damn...I need to ask Soul how he deals with Maka...I have a feeling my life just turned up..." Tamishi smiled before closing his eyes, wondering where this would lead.

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Alright yes. There is something with me and naming my fem oc something with the letter A...sue me. Anyways in summary, Kid has a sister who is a weapon...So yeah. I don't own Soul Eater.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DE88: Hey guys I am here with the next chapter of Resonance of Souls. Here many things will happen. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter Two: A day to remember._

Tamishi groaned softly as he woke up, opening his eyes to see his black haired weapon curled on top of him, sleeping. He felt his face heat up immediately as he tried to remember why she was there. Then it hit him. Last night he was having a nightmare, the third one this week, and went out to the living room to calm down. Allie happened to come out and saw the state he was in. Even though they had only been a team for a little over a month, they still knew each of there little quirks. Tamishi smiled as he also remembered that this wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep on the couch like this, seeing as one night Tamishi couldn't sleep, and it happened to be storming outside, which scared Allie as she was afraid of thunder and lightning. Tamishi sighed and watched her sleep for a bit, smiling. _'Ugh screw it all...she is way too damn cute... maybe...'_ Tamishi thought this with a slight smile and came to a serious decision. He smiled as he gently shook her awake. She yawned as she slowly open her eyes to see Tamishi. As soon as she did she immediately got off him, blushing furiously.

"Oh damn it. I'm so sorry Tamishi...I uh..." She stammered this and Tamishi laughed slightly, which made her blush more. Tamishi sat up and scooted a bit over to let her sit. She sighed and sat down, staring down into her lap.

"Its okay Allie. It's not the first time it's happened. Hopefully not the last." Tamishi said this last part this under his breath, but he swore that Allie had bat like hearing as she whipped her head and looked at him.

"Wait wha-what was that last part?" Allie asked this timidly and Tamishi felt his face heat up, though he had a slight smile. _'Now or never moron.' _Tamishi sighed as he thought this and slightly looked down.

"W-well I..." Tamishi was now stuttering and inwardly cursing himself for being nervous. "Isaidhopefullynotthelastbecauseireallylikeyouallie." Tamishi said this quickly, cursing and praising himself simultaneously. A gift from his ADHD. He looked briefly at Allie and saw that her face was blank.

"Wait...you...really?" Allie asked this cautiously and Tamishi sighed and looked down. _'Well I am officially screwed. Way to go me. Let's see how much you fucked this up.' _Tamishi thought this as he tried to think of what to say. In the end he saw only one way he could.

"Yeah...I really do like you Allie...more than a partner should anyways..." Tamishi said this with his eyes closed. He sighed but was soon shocked as he felt Allie's arms wrap around his neck and he fell against the arm of the couch, Allie hugging him with a huge smile.

"Oh jeez Tamishi. I thought after last week you would never say that!" Allie said this with a cheeky grin, which reminded him of when Black Star questioned him endlessly and then asked how he felt about Allie. Tamishi groaned as he also remembered that he told the blue haired assassin that she was just his partner.

"Remind me to kill Black Star later...but yeah I really like you...so..uhhhh... would you like to go out some time..." Tamishi said this with a slight smile, as he was seeing that the pessimistic side of him was eating its foot by now. Allie looked at him and blushed before hugging him tighter.

"Of course Tamishi. I would love that." She said this quietly and looked at him. Her gold eyes stared into his blue eyes, till he leaned in and kissed her. She went stiff for a brief moment, but soon she melted and kissed back. The kiss was sweet, and when Tamishi pulled back, Allie was a bit sad that it was over.

"Alright then...I think we need to get dressed. I am pretty sure we have a training exercise` today and I would prefer not to be dissected or have a dictionary in my skull." Tamishi said this with a chuckle. Allie giggled and nodded as they both got up and went to there respective rooms, both of them exiting a minute later. Allie had a black tank top with Lord Death's symbol on it, black jeans, and boots on. Tamishi had a black v neck t-shirt, black jeans with some tears at the knees and back pockets, combat boots, and a silver chain necklace. Tamishi laughed as the both were in the hall. Allie laughed as well.

"Well at least Kid can't say we aren't symmetrical." Allie said this jokingly, which cause Tamishi to smile even more as they walked out and to his bike, which was a Kawasaki ninja. The paint job was black with red highlights. Tamishi smiled as he got on and felt Allie's arms wrap around his waist. He put on a pair of shades that he used when he was driving and turned the key, the bike roaring to life. Soon they were heading to the school.

"Well now, this is going to be simple. We will have two sparring matches to show Soul Resonance and its effects." Stein said this and Tamishi sighed. He had been wrong, as today turned out to be a demonstration for the new students. "In light of this, Kid and Black Star will be sparring, as will Maka and Tamishi. Now then EAT, please head with Marie to where Kid and Black Star is. NOT stay here, you will watch Maka and Tamishi." Stein said this boredly and the EAT students left. After they left a NOT student stepped forward.

"Hey why can we see that fight?" The student asked this and Tamishi couldn't resist answering. He looked at Stein then Allie before chuckling.

"You have no clue how destructive that fight is going to be do you." Tamishi said this and the student shook his head. Tamishi smiled and decided to have fun with this. "Well lemme put it this way. You aren't seeing it because one, there is a high chance you wouldn't even see the actual fight, and two, the amount of lethal debris that will definitely be flying around, given how Black Star is. Any more questions?" Tamishi said this and instantly saw the look of fear on the students faces. He almost started laughing but kept it inside, though he saw Stein and Soul grinning, while Allie was rolling her eyes and Maka giggling.

"Right. Well Maka, Tamishi. Just do a normal sparring match. Make bets, do whatever. Just make it enjoyable." Stein said this as he went to stand with the students and both Meisters rolled their eyes.

"Actually I wouldn't mind making a bet." Soul said this with a smirk and Tamishi got a evil grin. Soul saw this and sighed, knowing this wasn't cool but he went with it. "Deal, but if you lose you do the same." Soul said this, leaving Maka confused, as well as Allie but somehow, Tamishi's grin got even wider.

"Same on both accounts right." Tamishi said this and Soul groaned. He had just played into Tamishi's plan, and he was cursing himself. He quickly nodded and turned into his weapon form as Allie did the same. Allie turned into a simple gunblade with a black handle.(Think Squalls default weapon in Final Fantasy 8) Maka and Tamishi caught there respective partners and settled into a fighting position. Allie giggle inside her weapon form, seeing as Tamishi just told her what the bet entailed in full. Maka smirked and lunged forward, swinging Soul and Tamishi jumped up, turning in mid air to slash at Maka as he landed, but his blade was met by the metal shaft of her scythe. Tamishi smiled before he started to start an assault on Maka. He kept her on the defensive with quick and precise strikes. Every slash he made had another right behind it. Finally Maka decided to kick him and he jumped back instinctively, and thanks only to his ADHD, blocked her slash that followed. Now Maka went on the offensive. Tamishi had to dodge most of her attacks as she spun Soul around her with ease, attacking from seemingly every direction. Finally she used Soul to hook and pull Tamishi closer, her fist balled, but she saw her one mistake a tad late. Tamishi was grinning as he drove his palm straight into Maka's solar plexus. "Soul Force." Tamishi said this quietly as he sent his wavelength through his palm and into Maka, blasting her across the sparring area, where she landing on her feet. Although a bit shakily. She glared at Tamishi before spinning Soul. _"Shit! Allie we need Soul Resonance alright!" _Tamishi said this as he readied himself for Maka's attack. He focused on the fight, and gave a brief acknowledgement to Allie's confirmation before Maka ran at him, leaping into the air as Soul glowed.

"Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled this as Souls blade grew into the Witch Hunter blade, and she swung it down. Tamishi blocked and the collision of there wavelengths caused a dust cloud to rise covering them for a few seconds. As the dust cleared, the students saw that Tamishi's blade was larger and a light blueish color. Tamishi smiled as he slashed his blade, forcing Maka back and launched forward.

"Soul Resonance. Riot Blade." Tamishi said this as he slashed, Maka guarding against his attack, but she didn't expect a rapid release of Soul Wavelengths in a straight line and her guard and soul resonance was broken as she was sent flying back. She landed and used Soul to stop her form moving any farther back. However this left her open as Tamishi pointed his gunblade at her, a blue energy now glowing in the chamber. "Soul Resonance. Riot Blast." Tamishi said this as he sent a condensed blast of soul energy at Maka, similar to Kid's Death Cannon. Maka was blasted back into a tree, but not before Soul could transform back and shield her from it. Soul groaned as he hit the tree. Tamishi groaned and ran over to the pair, Allie transforming and following him.

"Damnit Tamishi...next time hold back a bit. I didn't think you would ever go all out." Soul said this as Maka got off of him, accepting Tamishi's hand to stand up.

"Uh Soul...I wasn't going all out...Going all out is called killing for me." Tamishi said this with a smile before putting a hand on Soul's shoulder. "Oh and concerning the bet...I'll bring mine to Kid's party tonight." Tamishi said this quietly as Stein ushered the students back. Kid and the others also now were walking towards them. Soul looked at Tamishi and nodded before they could arrive.

"Yahooo I won! So Maka did you win?" Black Star said this with a grin, and Tsubaki slightly berated him for being his usual cocky self. Tamishi chuckled as the dark arm weapon tried to reason with her Meister and boyfriend. Maka sighed.

"No Tamishi did Black Star. Though I do wish Soul would tell me what that bet was about." Maka said this in a hinting voice. Soul sighed.

"You will find out later." Soul said this with a sigh, while Tamishi and surprisingly Kid smiled.

"So what was Tamishi's side of the bet." Kid asked this as his weapon and girlfriend Liz started talking to Tsubaki. His other weapon, Patti, was probably with Chrona, a pretty unique Meister.

"Part of it will be revealed later along side Soul's." Tamishi said this with a slight smile and looked at Allie. Allie smirked and walked over to him.

"And the other part is this." Allie said this before kissing Tamishi, surprising everyone simultaneously, and Tamishi grinned.

"Yeah we started dating today. Deal with it." Tamishi said this and Soul just grinned. Kid glare at Tamishi for all of a second before Allie glared back.

"Fine...but you have to tell father." Kid said this and Allie giggle but Tamishi paled.

"Shit...I forgot about that...I am dead aren't I..." Tamishi said this and Allie rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Idiot. No dad won't kill you. He isn't Deathscythe." Allie said this and Tamishi laughed and silently thanked whatever higher power brought him this girl, because he swore she was perfect.

"In any case we will see each other tonight."

"Jeez Tamishi, you didn't have to dress up for this." Allie said this as she looked at Tamishi, who was wearing a fitted jacket and unripped jeans now. In his hand he had a rectangular case. The two of them were walking up the driveway of Gallow's Manor.

"At least he isn't like Soul." Maka said this as she came up, wearing a dress she usually wore to the occasions, her hair done up, slightly. Next to her was Soul who was wearing a suit and slightly slouching as he sighed. "What's in the case Tamishi?" Maka asked this and pointed to the case. Tamishi grinned as he put it over his shoulder.

"You will see." He said this simply before walking in with Allie right behind him. Maka sighed and followed with Soul. They all got in to see that tables had been set up, plus a buffet line, which Black Star was already at. Deathscythe and Lord Death was there, as well as Stein and Marie.

"Well seeing as all the guest are here now we can start." Lord Death said this in his cheery voice as Tamishi and the others sat down. Maka noticed that her father looked oddly happy. "We are here to celebrate the victory over Asura as that was one year ago now. Also this party is for my daughter's homecoming, thankfully we won't need another one." Lord Death said this and Allie blushed and Tamishi smiled awkwardly as he remembered telling Lord Death about there relationship earlier today. Everyone clapped as he continued with a speech and then ended, leaving the kids to there own devices. Soul sighed as he looked around to see all the others talking to each other.

"Well Soul, you're up." Tamishi said this with a smirk and Soul sighed again before getting up and smiling.

"Yeah. Hey Maka, hope you enjoy this." Soul said this as he walked away, leaving Maka confused till he sat at a piano, which made her gasp slightly as he checked it. He smiled as he saw that everything was in order. He also notice everyone was looking at him, but he merely smirked. He closed his eyes before putting his fingers to the keys, letting them dance over it. The melody he played was light and happy, something that Maka, or anyone else thought he could play. Allie smiled and nudged Maka.

"Well go get the front row seat Maka." Allie said this with a grin and Maka stared at her slightly, about to protest. "He is playing this for you. Now go." Allie said this nudging her again, this time she gulped blushing, but stood all the same and slowly went over to Soul. As she got over there, though he didn't open his eyes, he moved over slightly to let her sit on the bench. She sat and watched him play, listening to the melody. She was amazed at how he could play, and how he just knew what key to press.

"Well this was part of that bet, how do you like it?" Soul asked this quietly as he played. Maka shudder slightly as she blushed. "This song... its not like the song that I play in my soul. That is a song of my soul. This is my emotions, kind of harder to play." Soul said this with a chuckled as he began to end the song. Maka was stunned by what he said. She was amazed in particular that he said it was difficult, and yet he was playing amazingly. She didn't even notice that Tamishi had gone over to a seat with his case that was across from Soul and her. As Soul ended his song, another sprang up. Maka turned to see that Tamishi had a guitar in his hands and was playing it, the song sound cheerful and happy. "So how was the song." Maka turned back to Soul and saw he was looking at her, smiling kindly.

"It was...ummmm nice...I liked it." Maka said this awkwardly. Soul sat there for a second before started to laugh.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you don't know about music. Though I'm sure it was weird to hear me play a cheery song." Soul said this with his smirk and Maka blushed even more than she had before.

"No it was fine...Its just...Allie said..." Maka stammered this and Soul chuckled.

"That I was playing for you...well yeah. Part of the bet ya know. Its cool." Soul said this. Maka looked confused and Soul sighed and fidgeted with his jacket. "Oh right I haven't told you the second part...well here it is." Soul said this slowly and looked Maka in the eye. Maka gulped thinking that it was going to be something she was going to have to chop someone for. "Maka...would you uh...like to go out on a date some time...if its cool." Soul said this while rubbing the back of his head. Maka sat there dumbfounded as Tamishi played. Soul gulped and scooted slightly away, expecting a Maka Chop, but instead Maka pulled him into a tight hug, tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't just a cruel joke." Maka said this with a slight sob. Soul sighed and stroked her head with a smile, causing her to look up at him.

"It's not a joke. I want you to be the coolest girlfriend in addition to the coolest meister. Jeez bookworm you worry too much." Soul said this with a smirk and Maka stared at him, a smile slowly spreading. In that moment, she made a decision. She leaned in and kissed Soul, surprising the weapon, but he kissed back. "I'll take that as a yes." Soul said this as they broke apart and immediately saw a look of concern in her eyes. "Your old man and Lord Death already know. Don't worry Maka." He said this as he looked to said people, and saw a smile on Spirit's face. Maka sighed in relief and immediatly blushed when she heard people whistling.

"Took you two long enough!"

"Finally!" Similar shouts where heard and Maka notice Tamishi stopped playing and he was at the piano smiling.

"Well now I guess I'll say congrats. Seems like my plan worked perfectly." Tamishi grinned as he said this and Maka smiled.

"Yeah...thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**DE88: Hey guys, I want to say thanks to all of you who Review, it really helps. Seriously when you guys review it just gets me into this great mood that just brightens my day. Here is Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Trouble in Italy<em>

Tamishi yawned as he stepped off the plane. He groaned as he stretched and smiled as he felt Allie's arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned in her grasp and she put his head on his chest, a sleepy smile on her face still. Maka and Soul both sighed as they walked off the plane.

"Damn it...why did we agree to come to Italy with you guys again." Soul asked this as Maka lightly took hold of his hand smiling slightly.

"That would because its a DWMA mission for twelve souls, plus also a double date in said country." Tamishi said this with a smile. "Now let's go. I want to get this done before six."

* * *

><p>Tamishi rushed the kishin as Maka hooked Soul behind it, causing it to be caught in between their weapons and easily cut the kishin in twain. Tamishi breathed a little heavily, seeing as this last kishin decided to bolt and had to be chased down.<p>

"Jeez that leaves only one...hey whats up Maka." Tamishi said this as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, seeing Maka looking uncomfortable. Maka jumped slightly as she heard him.

"Just bad memories..." Maka mumbled this and Tamishi sighed smiling.

"Should that be behind you Maka. You and Crona are friends now." Tamishi said this with a smile. Maka looked down and then smiled nodding. However her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl and she turned to a new soul that had arrived, Tamishi looking too. "Last one is here. Let's finish this." Tamishi said this as he readied Allie, but he stopped and looked at the soul more closely. "Maka...this one looks weird...Let's be careful." Maka nodded to Tamishi and tightened her grip on soul.

"Let's attack it like the last one." Maka said this before both Meisters launched themselves forward, using the same tactic they had just used before, trapping the kishin between there blades. However this Kishin blocked both attacks with its arms, each blade only getting through the skin. Tamishi noticed that it bleed black.

"Maka! Watch out!" Tamishi yelled this as they jumped back and blocked the black spikes that came from the blood. Tamishi growled as he landed next to Maka.

"Its the Black Blood...damnit who could be using it still." Maka said this and cursed inwardly. Tamishi tightened his hand around Allie.

"Well looks like we are going to need soul resonance." Tamishi said this with scowl.

"Better do Resonance Link as well." Tamishi nodded when Maka said this and connected his soul to hers, feeling her and Soul's thoughts and emotions. _'Tamishi, we need you to use Soul Force on it. That''s the only way we can win.' _Soul thought this to Tamishi and he nodded.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Maka and Tamishi said this as they resonated, Maka using Witch hunter and Tamishi's arm glowed before revealing it covered in a black material with a skull pauldron and a skull vambrace. Allie's gunblade form now had a silver handle and two skull masks on the sides of it.

"Punishment Mode ready. Let's go Maka. Riot blade!" Tamishi rushed forward with the blond, both attacking with their super skills.

"Bloody Shield." The kishin said this as he put his arms together, and formed a black shield that blocked both attacks flawlessly. "Bloody Spikes!" The kishin roared this as spikes blasted forth, both meisters jumping back, and Tamishi got hit in the shoulder. _'Tamishi your hit.' _Allie thought this frantically. Tamishi grimaced and smiled slightly.

"It's just a graze. Though with that defense we can't hit him at all. I wonder though..." Tamishi said this as he looked at Maka, and she looked at him annoyed, already seeing his plan. Tamishi pointed his weapon at the kishin. "Riot Blast!" Tamishi fired a blast, forcing the kishin to raise its shield. However right behind the blast was Tamishi smirking. "Soul Force!" Tamishi slammed his palm into the shield, sending his soul wavelength into it, shattering it, then kicking the Kishin and fired another Riot Blast as Maka used another Witch Hunter. Just as the attacks was about to hit, the black blood shield came back up, blocking the attacks. Maka cursed as she jumped back and noticed Tamishi ended the Resonance link.

"Tamishi why-" Maka was about to say something when she noticed he was hit in the side, not deep though, but it still was a hit. Tamishi smirked and looked at the kishin

"Four point thirty seven seconds. That is the amount of time it takes him to pull up a shield, or an attack." Tamishi said this and Maka was surprise that he was being that precise. She swallowed involuntarily as she saw the look of determination in his eyes.

"That's not a big enough window to land a hit." Maka said this as Tamishi switched Allie to his opposite hand. Maka looked at him curiously.

"Tamishi..." Allie said this and Tamishi sighed. _'Do you trust me Allie.'_ Tamishi asked this, and Allie understood what his plan was. Inside her weapon form she balled her fists. She didn't like it, but she had to admit, it was their only shot. "Tamishi...don't die." Allie whispered this to him so only he could hear and he smiled.

"Alright then. Maka stay back. I'll finish this." Tamishi said this as he focused his own wavelengths at his feet. Maka was about to say something but Tamishi released the wavelengths at his feet, launching him at the kishin at an extreme speed. He readied for an attack, but he instantly saw something he didn't expect. The kishin formed a blade on his arm. _'Damnit he can attack faster than he can defend.'_ He thought this as the Kishin slashed him, slashing him from his left shoulder down to his left hip. The kishin grinned sadistically as Tamishi yelled out in pain and gritted his teeth. "I won't let you win! Soul Force!" Tamishi yelled this as he slammed his palm charged with his soul wavelength into and through the kishin's chest, right before Tamishi coughed up blood and fell backwards from the amount of blood he was losing. He felt some one catch him as his eyes closed, seeing the kishin's red soul and Allie's face.

"Tamishi you damn fool!" Maka yelled this as she ran to the fallen Meister, Soul transforming as she did and taking off his jacket handing it to Allie to use to stem the blood that was coming form his the slash wound.

"Well now we have a predicament here." Soul and Maka turned to see Stein walking up to them with a cigarette in his mouth and a bag in his hand. He immediately went to Tamishi's side.

"Stein you-" Soul started to say this but Stein put his hand up to quiet him as he pulled out some medical supplies, and then cut the rest of Tamishi's shirt away before cleaning the wound, noticing that Tamishi groaned and gritted his teeth.

"That's interesting, you are still conscious Tamishi. Don't worry, Lord Death thought something maybe up, so he sent me. Allie the thread please." Stein said this as he held out his hand and Allie handed him the thread as Tamishi cracked his eyes.

"Heh, thanks...agh dammit..." Tamishi said this as he gritted his teeth, Stein sewing up his skin, closing the wound. As he finished he grabbed some gauze and wrapped Tamishi's torso and shoulder with it. Tamishi breathed heavily, his eyelids heavy as he looked at Allie. Allie looked to be close to tears. "Sorry...I...got...hurt..." Tamishi said this between breathes and Allie blinked and giggled before kissing him.

"Moron! We could have helped. Doing that is not cool." Soul said this with a scowl and Tamishi chuckled. Soul sighed and helped the guy up with Allie, both of them sharing his weight so he wouldn't need to do it.

"You should let him rest for a day. He won't be fighting for at least a week. You guys are to return in two days, not including today. Oh and make sure he comes to see me." Stein said this before smiling and walking off, but before he left he threw Maka something. She caught it and saw it was a pill bottle. "Should he need them." Stein said this before leaving. The students looked at each other as they noticed Tamishi had lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Tamishi groaned as he felt a pressure on his chest as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Allie curled up next to him, her head on his chest next to the place where his wound now was. Tamishi smiled softly and put a hand lightly on her head. She murmured something as he did and slowly opened her eyes looking up at Tamishi, seeing his smile.<p>

"Mmmm morning Tamishi...you feeling okay?" Allie asked this sleepily as she sat up showing she was in her usual t shirt and shorts for when she slept. Tamishi noticed he was in his sweats and bet Soul did that. Tamishi sat up and winced as pain flared from his wound. Allie saw this and sighed. "I'll get the pain meds from Maka." Allie said this as she stood up and walked out. Tamishi sighed and moved the pillows so that he could rest back while sitting. He closed his eyes only to feel a book hit his skull, albeit lighter than it normally would. It was enough though to have him jump and wince again, seeing Maka looking pissed.

"Dumbass! Do you have any clue how worried you made us!" Maka yelled at Tamishi and Tamishi looked away sighing.

"Right and what if the kishin had attacked with us unable to block hmmm. I knew I needed to end it then and there...even if I got hurt..." Tamishi said this as Maka gave him a pill and a glass of water, both he of them he downed.

` "Basically you were making sure you and I didn't get killed. Only one of us got hurt." Soul said this as he came into the room with Allie. Tamishi nodded and Maka sighed.

"Fine. Can you stand?" Maka asked this and Tamishi sighed standing easily. "Good. We still have that double date." Tamishi stared at Maka before laughing.

* * *

><p>Tamishi sighed as he pulled back on his shirt. After his group got back to Death City he went straight to Stein as per his orders. Stein had just ran some test and Tamishi waited for the results. Stein soon came in.<p>

"Well I have good news and bad news, and more good than bad." Stein said this as he sat in a chair. Tamishi sighed.

"Well hit me with it." Tamishi said this as he sat in the edge of the bed.

"Well I'll start with the bad news. It seems that some of the kishin's black blood has mixed with yours, more than what happened with Soul. However it seems like your soul has adapted to it already, and is resonating with it as we speak. This has also hasten your recovery dramatically...meaning as of today, you are able to take missions." Stein said this and Tamishi was stunned. _'I have...the same curse as Soul and Crona...' _Tamishi thought this as he grimaced and Stein smiled. "Also, you should know that because your soul is so easily resonating with the black blood, you probably can use it without falling into madness, seeing as you have a natural resistance to it." Tamishi looked at Stein.

"Wait seriously!" Tamishi stood as he exclaimed this, and Stein grinned.

"Yes. You wavelength resonates with madness and all other wavelengths. With that, how about you go meet your friends." Stein said this with a smile, and Tamishi nodded before rushing out. Stein chuckled. "Well now...looks like he just jumped to the luckiest Meister in the DWMA... even if Maka has a Grigori soul."

Everyone stared at Tamishi as he finished telling them what Stein had told him, except for Maka, Soul, and Allie. Maka and Soul looked worried, but Allie looked like she was intrigued by this. Crona seemed fearful, though Patti gave his hand a squeeze. Black Star looked deep in thought and looked at Tsubaki, who changed to her Ninja Sword form. He flipped the blade, and offered it to Tamishi.

"Then let's get started, this area of forest needs clearing anyways." Black Star said this causing everyone to stare at him, but Kid nodded. Tamishi nodded and accepted Tsubaki, and cut his arms, letting his blood flow. He felt a tug in his stomach as his blood turned black. Tamishi sighed and walked towards the forest, feeling the Black Blood enhancing his physical abilities. He smiled and flung his arms out.

"Bloody Slicer!" Tamishi yelled this out as he the blood flew out and sliced through the forest, clearing it with the two blades. Everyone watched in amazement but paled as Allie transformed and they initiated soul resonance. "Riot Blast." Tamishi said this as he fired of the attack, and everyone saw that it was stronger than ever. As the blast cleared Allie changed back. She looked giddy and happy.

"Holy crap that was a rush! I didn't think we could resonate that high! And I didn't feel any madness, only its power." Allie said this as she hugged Tamishi tightly and kisses him. Tamishi grinned.

"Yeah it was...Oh Soul, Crona." Tamishi looked at them and they looked at him curiously. "Tell me if that annoying little demon does anything. I'll set him straight. I shouldn't be the only special one as he said he can block the madness himself." The two said people's jaws dropped and laughed the others soon joining in.

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Yeah so let me explain something. Tamishi's soul is something known as a chaotic soul, meaning its wavelength is constantly shifting and changing and naturally shifts and adapts to meld with any wavelength. The closest to this in the canon material is Stein, however Tamishi's soul includes madness wavelengths, which gives him a natural immunity to it. I also allows him to wield and resonate with any weapon easily. However the chaotic soul wavelength has one main drawback that hasn't been revealed, and one weakness.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DE88: Hey guys hope you have like the story! Here is Chapter four! Special thanks to Warrior for reviewing my Story. -sends warrior a soul cookie-**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter four: The new mission.<em>

Tamishi sighed as he walked into the death room with Maka, Soul and Allie. It had been a three months since they had gotten back from Italy, and evidently Lord Death had a special assignment now. As they walked Tamishi fiddled around with a small sphere of black blood, which annoyed Maka. Tamishi had fallen into this habit ever since he started using the black blood, usually giving the excuse of training his control of it, though he found it fun to make it change shapes and fly around him. As the got to Lord Death he absorbed the orb and yawned.

"Heya guys. Good to see yah. I see Tamishi is still playing with his black blood." Lord Death said this cheerfully, causing Tamishi to smile sheepishly.

"Dad what is this about?" Allie asked this and Lord Death sighed. Tamishi could tell he wanted to have a bit more fun.

"Right, Right. Well as you know Maka and Soul need only one more kishin soul...and I have found a suitable one...however this kishin is immensely powerful. So I am sending you two with them to go collect it's soul." Lord Death said this seriously. They all nodded as they understood how important this was. "Oh and one last thing...it seems its another experimental kishin...this one for weapons."

* * *

><p>Tamishi groaned as he was slammed into a wall after blocking one of the kishin's hammer arm attacks. Maka growled as she launched herself at the kishin. The kishin dodges the attacks while laughing and slashes at Maka and she jumps back.<p>

"Damn it he's an autonomous weapon with different forms..."Tamishi said this with a grimace. The Kishin had a sadistic grin, and its upper body was larger than his lower. Tamishi cursed at himself for being careless. Even with the black blood he knew he couldn't survive an impact attack. The kishin seemed to be able to heat his weapon parts to extreme temperatures.

"Yeah...I just need one clear shot." Maka said this as she tightened her grip on Soul and Tamishi smirked. He had a plan in place now. A brilliant plan.

"Maka rush him. Be ready to end this. I'll make sure you have a shot." Maka nodded and activated Witch Hunter. She rushed the Kishin and it moved to block her, but found that black cords bound him in place. Tamishi smirked as he saw that his plan worked. He had let small pools of his black blood sit around the kishin. He was planning on making a cage but this was just as good. "This one is called, Blood Bindings." Tamishi said this as Maka sliced through the kishin causing it to turn into a soul. Soul changed back as Tamishi absorbed the black blood and chuckled as he ate it.

"That was cool Tamishi." Soul said this as the bumped fists and Allie giggled with Maka. Then suddenly something hit Soul and Tamishi hard, blasting them back into a wall. Tamishi immediately yelled out in pain as he felt several of his ribs break. Allie immediately was at his side, as Maka got to Souls.

"Hahahahaha that was fun now then who will die." A woman said this as she walked up smiling creepily. She held her hand out smiling and Tamishi could tell it was magic. _'Damnit a witch!' _Tamishi instantly paled and froze up. The witch fired a blast of magic energy. Maka immediately stood in front of them despite Soul yelling at her. Maka was hit by the blast, and caught by Soul. Allie was scared as she saw the witch was charging another attack, but this time Maka charged her, and somehow, a blade sprouted from her back to skewer the witch, forcing the witch to back up. "Damn it all." She continued to dodge Maka and Tamishi snapped out of his daze and saw that Maka's face was blank. Soul cursed and ran to her and held her back, and Tamishi sent his black blood forward to attack the witch cursing. She saw that she wasn't going to get an easy fight and retreated. As she did Soul sighed and fell backwards against a wall with Maka in his arms.

"Soul...is Maka a..." Allie started asking this but Soul looked away.

"Her dad is a deathscythe. Not as surprising as Allie being a dual weapon and a Reaper...you plan on telling her?" Tamishi asked this and Soul sighed.

"Yeah...once I am a deathscythe... I'm going to tell her and see if I can be her Meister..." Soul said this with a sigh. "She also did this during the fight with the Kishin...funnily enough this was almost exactly like that." Soul said this with a chuckle and Tamishi stood, wincing slightly.

"Lucky. You get the joys of being a weapon and meister...ah well I can stand being the luckiest." Tamishi said this with a laugh as he helped Soul up.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka stood up next to Spirit, Stein and Lord Death, and all the teachers and EAT students of class crescent moon. Tamishi and Allie and the rest of the gang was smiling as Lord Death started talking.<p>

"Today, Soul Eater Evans has meet the requirements and now has the honor of becoming one of my personal weapons. Now Soul, here is the last soul." Lord Death said this as he held out a witches soul, the one of the witch Arachne, recovered from the final battle with Asura. Soul accepted the soul and swallowed it, an air of energy surrounding him before he transformed into his weapon form, showing his new form. The prominent eye is now framed by gold metal, which goes around the eye and then splits into two strands of metal, which latch themselves onto the edge of the blade. The slight extension with the three holes is replaced by small wing-shaped objects, one red and one black. The blade's curve is also sharper, and the zig-zagged line separating the black and red is gone, with only three zig-zags and the rest a straight line. He changed back with a smirk and Lord Death cleared his throat. "Now then Soul...you have an announcement." Lord Death said this and Soul nodded and looked at Maka.

"Maka...there is something you need to know...when you took that blast from Asura and went unconscious...you exhibited...weapon blood..." Soul said this and Maka was stunned. She was trying to understand what he was saying. "Maka...you are a weapon...and a meister...so uhh ack!" Soul said this as Maka tackle hugged him.

"So that means you are going to be my meister right? But my question is how?" Maka said this with a grin and Soul pointed at Spirit.

"Him Maka duh. Dang bookworm...oh hey try transforming. Just Imagine a scythe." Soul said this and Maka nodded before closing her eyes. After about a minute she started to glow and changed into a scythe. The scythe handle was silver, and white chibi wing designs framed a green eye. The blade was green and silver, similar to Soul's, but she only had two zig zags. Soul held her gently and experimentally spun her before she changed back, smiling.

"Well now then lemme tell you two that I am assigning you two some tutors. Tamishi, Allie please take care of them." Lord Death said this with a wave and the two said people smiled and nodded. "Now Maka these are yours, Soul wanted you to have them." Lord Death said this as he brought out a small pile of souls, thirty four in all. Maka nodded and experimental ate one.

"Hmmm I can see what you were saying soul. The texture is unique." Maka said this as she swallowed a soul and smiled, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>Soul sighed as he finished playing the piano with Tamishi, both of them asked to play by there partners and girlfriends. They both moved to the balcony looking out at the courtyard.<p>

"So you are Soul." Soul turned when he heard this and saw a woman with blond hair with Maka next to her. Tamishi chuckled as Soul paled.

"Uh yes maam." Soul said this and the woman laughed, smiling.

"I am Maka's mother, Kami. You better take care of her boy." She said this as she ruffled his hair, causing him to growl. "Well Maka I don't know how you keep this one on a leash." Kami laughed as Maka blushed and then chopped Soul. "Oh thats how." Kami said this as Soul held his head.

"Maka...where the hell do you get the damn book." Tamishi asked this bluntly, earning him a chop, but he just took it without cringing and smiled.

"I dunno. How can you just take one of them." Maka countered with this and Tamishi just brought out a black blood orb. "Oh thats how." The whole exchange just got Kami on another laughing fit, which got everyone laughing. Tamishi smiled as he saw Allie walking to them and moved to meet her.

* * *

><p>"Come on focus. You two need to be able to do this." Tamishi said this as he watched Soul try and pull off Witch Hunter. So far, the results were pathetic. Soul sighed and tried again, the two of them bouncing there wavelengths between them, but as soon as it was near the peak, it dissipated violently. Tamishi sighed as Soul cursed.<p>

"Damnit...This is so damn hard." Soul said this and Tamishi smirked, remembering the times he had to go through this, and then scowled and shook his head.

"Soul...maybe this will help. Just think of it as two melodies, its just you need to lead instead of adding yours to Maka's." Tamishi said this, hoping the music reference would help. Soul stood there for a second before nodding.

"Alright. One more time. Soul Resonance!" Soul said this as he starts the resonance. Soul and Maka started passing there wavelengths. Tamishi watched as there souls resonated and Soul smiled as he lead the resonance Maka's scythe blade now growing. "Witch Hunter!" Soul yelled this as the Resonance peaked and Tamishi smiled.

"Congrats you just did soul resonance. Only took you a week to relearn it." Tamishi said this as Soul leaned against a tree sweating and panting. Maka had changed back and was smiling brightly. "Now there is the difficulty of actually fighting though you have that covered by Kami and Spirit." Tamishi said this with a smile as he remembered how they were partnering up again.

"Yeah. Mama and Papa make a real good team...I wonder if she will give him a second chance...though I doubt it." Maka said this with a slight smile and Tamishi laughed. He was about to say something else but Black Star decided to land in the clearing.

"Yo mission update. We officially are a group called Spartoi. Right now, our goal is getting Maka and Allie to Deathscythes ASAP. Plus there is uniforms by the way." Black star said this and Tamishi groaned.

"Great...this mission sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: I said this was based off the Anime, so yeah I am making Maka a weapon. I hope you like her weapon form. review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DE88: Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it cus I had some fun writing it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five: Realization of Fears<em>

Tamishi sighed as he pulled on a black vneck shirt, and a fitted jacket with the Spartoi symbol on the sleeve. He yawned as he threw some bread into the toaster and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Isn't it my turn to make breakfast?" Allie asked this as she leaned up and kissed Tamishi's cheek. Tamishi chuckled and turned in her grasp, kissing her as he picked her up, her arms moving to encircle his neck.

"Heh we have to get to the school early, so I decided to just throw in some toast." Tamishi said this as he set his weapon partner down. She smiled and rested her head against his chest and smiled at him. They stood there smiling till the toaster signaled breakfast was ready. Both of them put a topping on there toast before running out the door. Tamishi luckily could drive with only one hand however he started his bike with the toast stuck in his mouth causing Allie to giggle as the bike roared to life and they flew down the street, driving straight to the school.

* * *

><p>Maka sighed as Tamishi and Allie came in. Soul smirked as he high fived the blue eyed meister. Maka smiled as she looked at the little grouping talking. She turned to Lord Death who was patiently waiting there.<p>

"Alright now that you four are here, I have found a suitable mission for you four." Lord Death said this and Maka smiled. She was excited to be going for more souls. Ever since she found out she was a weapon, she and Soul had been working overtime training. She looked to her white haired meister and deathscythe, seeing his grin. She smiled and remembered that Soul was working even harder than her, always spending time with Stein or Tamishi, as both of them were amazing at soul manipulation, however Soul gravitated towards Tamishi, mainly because he could understand Tamishi's explanations of things. "Now then you should leave imm-" Lord Death was cut off by an explosion that rocked even the death room. Soul and Maka looked at each other before running out with Tamishi and Allie behind them.

"Maka what is ahead!" Soul said this as they ran through the school, seeing its halls empty.

"There is about fifteen witches outside!" Maka said this and noticed that Tamishi stopped in his tracks. Soul looked back to see him and both Maka and Soul decided to keep going. Tamishi had Allie so they were fine. As they go outside, they saw something that was...horrible. Maka's first count was wrong, as now she couldn't even tell how many witches there were.

"Liz, Patti!"

"Tsubaki!" Black Star and Kid yelled this and Maka saw they were on the ground, both of them looking beaten up pretty bad. Soul growled lowly, causing Maka to turn and see that the witches had taken said weapons, and Crona. The witches flew off with their friends and Maka saw red.

"Soul we have to stop them." Maka said this as she transformed. Soul grabbed her in mid air and spun her flawlessly.

"Understood Maka. Let's go Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!" Soul yelled this as he charged the nearest witch, slashing with the Super skill. "Figure Six Hunter!" The witch dodged the downward blow and Soul growled "Letter U Hunter!" Soul flipped the scythe back up, the witch just moving to the side to dodge him strike. _'Damn it, I am too slow! If Maka was wielding me, she would have done this on the first strike!'_ Soul thought this as he was blasted by a magic attack, losing his grip on Maka. Maka changed back to help him but a witch grabbed her and used a spell to restrain her limbs. "MAKA!" Soul roared this as he got up rushing at the witch, who just smiled and blasted him again. He was blasted back into a wall, and he groaned.

"SOUL! DAMMIT LET ME GO!" Maka yelled this as she struggled against the witch, but she just cackled as she sat on a broom and started to fly off. Maka yelled fruitlessly, tears streaming down her face as she watched Soul get farther and farther away.

"Riot Blade." Maka's eyes widened as suddenly a flash of white passed her and went through the witch, killing her with a swift blow. She felt an arm wrap around her as she fell and saw it was Tamishi, his eyes hard and full of hatred. As they reached the ground, Tamishi cut her bindings and she ran to Soul helping him up. Soul smiled softly.

"Remind me to thank Tamishi later." Soul said this as he looked at the Meister who was staring down the last of the witches. Now only three remained, the others left carrying weapon partners.

"Well now seems like we still have two to collect. Oh well I was hoping we wouldn't lose anyone in this operation, but it seems we did. You there Meister. How about you hand over those two weapons." A witch said this looking at Tamishi. Maka looked at Tamishi and noticed how he was. _'Amazing...He is looking his fear in the eye and not flinching...wait how is his soul.' _Maka thought this as she activated her soul perception and gasped. Soul looked at her and put a hand on hers, resonating with her so he could hear what she was seeing and his eyes widened with what he heard. Maka saw the purple hued soul that was Tamishi, but she was surprised at how large it was. He practically radiated his soul which was almost as large as Stein's. Soul noted that it was loud as Stein's but staticy. Maka was mesmerized by how his soul shifted and rolled. Tamishi clenched his fist.

"The answer to that would be a no. I won't give you them. The only way you are getting them is if you pry them from my dead hands." Tamishi said this quietly as he launched himself at the witch, surprising her as he cut her in half with Riot Blade. "I hope you understoo-" Tamishi was interrupted as he, and everyone else in the area was slammed into the ground, the gravity of the area getting heavy. Maka groaned as she tried to get up from the ground. A witch cackled from the two remaining.

"Gravity Magic. You like it? Now then, we were ordered to not kill any of you, evidently its more painful as I can tell from your little faces." The witch said this as she casually walked up to Tamishi and nudged his head with her foot. Tamishi growled at the witch, looking at her with Malice. The other witch smiled as she stepped rather hard on his hand, before sending a swift kick to his arm, breaking it, causing him to yell out in pain and release Allie. The witch picked the gunblade up and put bindings on it that stopped Allie from changing. Maka gasped as this happened and the Witch smiled before picking Maka up, binding her again.

"Let her go!" Soul yelled this trying to get up the gravity was too intense. The witches laughed looking at him and Maka noticed that behind them, Tamishi's soul was expanding, it was growing even more, its purple turning darker, more to resemble an electric purple. She turned her head to see that he was on one knee, panting as he held his broken arm.

"No...I won't let you do it again...I won't lose another!" Tamishi roared this out as he made two blades of his black blood from the cuts on his arms and rushed at the witches, surprising Maka. Maka noticed something in Tamishi's eyes as he attacked, she saw that he was afraid. Maka could tell that this was the kind of fear that made someone desperate. The witches turned to see him coming and one flicked her hand, and Tamishi crashed into the ground, coughing blood from the impact. He groaned as he lifted his head up to glare at the witches.

"Hmmm this brat might cause problems if he was able to get up...oh well he isn't a weapon so we leave him." The witch not carrying Maka said this as she summoned a broom and sitting on it, like her ally. The started to fly off and the other witch lifted her gravity spell. As soon as it was lifted, Tamishi got up, paying no attention to the pain he felt and focused his soul wavelength at his feet, launching himself at the witches.

"Bloody Shot!" Maka heard Tamishi yell this and he fired an orb of black blood from his palm, hitting a witch in the shoulder. The witch hissed and the other flicked her hand. Tamishi cursed as he felt the gravity get more intense and fired another shot, but missed as he fell down to earth, screaming in pain as he landed on his broken arm. He looked up to see that Allie had transformed but was recaptured easily.

"Tamishi!" Allie screamed this and said something that Tamishi saw but couldn't hear as he blacked out. Soul rushed to his side and saw that he was unconscious. Soul also noticed that Tamishi had tears marks on his face. He looked at the two black spots in the sky that were the witches, and clenched his fists.

"Dammit...Maka..." Soul said this before falling to his knees, crying.

* * *

><p>Soul sighed as Stein took roll, noting that Tamishi was not in class. Soul looked to see the three seats that had been empty for the past week. Soul grimaced as he thought about that and the defeat that they were suffered. Soul was almost too wound up that he almost missed Sid coming in.<p>

"Professor, Lord Death wants you Soul, Kid and Black Star in the death room." Sid said this and Stein sighed as the said people stood up and walked out with him. Black Star sighed, Soul noting that he was unusually quiet. Kid, as Soul saw, looked still crestfallen. They walked to the death room, and once they got there they saw that Joe was there and Azusa was there with a weird table both of them looking frustrated. He also saw Spirit and Kami, Kami looking like she was just crying. Soul understood how hard it must be for them, as Spirit seemed to shake slightly every time Soul saw him. Lord Death sighed.

"Hey everyone. I called you here because I wanted to update you on our progress." Lord Death said this and Soul saw Kid look hopeful. Soul sighed, knowing from the atmosphere that they hadn't made much progress. "Well to be frank...we are hitting our heads against a wall. We just can't seem to find them." Lord Death said this and Kid hung his head, his crestfallen look reappearing. Soul sighed.

"Lord Death, what if the kids looked for them...I bet if they used Soul to resonate, they could find them effectively then." Stein said this as he pulled out a Cigarette lighting it. Marie sighed as she came out from behind Steins mirror.

"Well we tried that already...Kid couldn't pick them up and Black Star can't even wield Soul." Spirit said this with a sigh and Soul clenched his fist.

"Well then that means Tamishi needs to do it...the only problem is..." Stein said this with a sigh. Soul sighed knowing that the meister in question was probably in his room on his bed curled in a ball, as he had been since he woke up. Black Star sighed and started to walk out. "Where are you going Black Star?" Black Star sighed.

"Someone needs to get him to snap out of it right. So thats what I am going to do." Black Star said this quietly before walking out, leaving the room stunned. Soul smiled.

"Well then, things are serious if Black Star is being like this."

* * *

><p>Tamishi sat quietly on the floor of his room, his back to his door. He had his arms around his legs, his head resting on his knees. He sobbed quietly as his mind went back to the days he now dreaded. He didn't notice the blue ninja that had entered his room till that said ninja started talking.<p>

"I thought I would find you here." Tamishi looked up at Black Star, Black Star noticed the brown haired meisters eyes had bags under them, and were bloodshot. Black Star sighed and pulled out a chair from his desk and sat down.

"What do you want Black Star..." Tamishi said this as he rested his head against his knees. Black Star sighed and looked at him seriously.

"Easy, the same thing everyone else wants. The person who never gave up before. I want the old Tamishi back, the one who can help us. Not this pathetic crybaby." Black Star said this bluntly. Black Star didn't care right now if his words seemed harsh, he knew what he was doing.

"Not like anything I can do will help at all..." Tamishi said this and Black Star gritted his teeth. Tamishi was pissing him off with how negative he was being. "Look at how easily they were taken...I couldn't do anything..." Tamishi said emotionlessly, looking up again. In an instant Black Star grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air. He looked Tamishi straight in the eye.

"Killing two witches and getting up against all odds is not nothing to scoff at. Tamishi, none of us could even stand and yet you did! You alone were able to kill two witches, and then wound another! And right now you are the only one who can find them dammit! So wake the fuck up to reality!" Black Star growled this out and Tamishi just sighed and turned away. Tamishi opened his mouth to say something but Black Star slammed his fist into the door next to his head. He turned to see the Blue haired assassin and saw that his eye closed, tears falling. "Dammit Tamishi. You are the only one who can resonate high enough with Soul to find them...To find Tsubaki. You are our only hope right now and you are just sulking here!" Tamishi's eyes widened as Black Star shouted this his eyes looking desperate. He let Tamishi go and rubbed his eyes, turning to leave. Tamishi stood there for a second before clenching his fists. _'Gods I have been stupid. Dammit Black Star is right. Right now I am the only person who can find them...because they have Allie...wait...I get it now...finally...this is my fear...Now I have to face it...' _Tamishi thought this as he shook his head down.

"Black Star..." Tamishi said this and Black Star turned to see him slam his fist into the door, his eyes now bright and shining with his determination. "Thanks...Now tell me where the hell Soul is."

* * *

><p>"If Black Star can get Tamishi, then the only problem will be how to make a team." Stein said this with a smile.<p>

"Well Spartoi should go with you." Kid said, the hope in his eye rekindled thanks to Black Star's actions. Stein smiled and Lord Death sighed.

"And who would lead you guys. Before Maka was team leader, as you guys decided. Who will lead now to save her." Lord Death stated this, and Kid was at a loss for words. Soul however smirked.

"Tamishi of course. Once he is back to his old self, not a damn thing is going to stop him, not even an order from you Lord Death. So I put my vote for Tamishi." Soul said this calmly and looked to Kid who nodded. Lord Death sighed. The doors of the death room suddenly opened violently, Tamishi standing on one leg, his other outstretched as he had kicked the door. His face looked more alive than it had in the past week, though he was scowling and his eye glowed with a fire that Soul smiled at. Black Star was behind him smirking.

"Well if that is settled, lets find them Soul! I am ready to tear something apart." Tamishi exclaimed this and Soul nodded, transforming and Tamishi caught him before walking out of the Death Room and the school and jumping up to the top of the school.

"Glad to have you back Tamishi." Soul said this as the reached the top, a small crowd now standing in the courtyard. Tamishi put Soul in a position so he could see Soul's image in the blade.

"Thanks, its feels good to be back. Now lets do this." Tamishi said this, Soul nodding. Tamishi spun Soul and held him behind him before activating his black blood and Soul Perception. Stein smiled as he saw Tamishi's soul grow.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!"

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Alright cliffhanger time. Do they find them? Is stein right, and how will this battle go. Tune in for the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DE88: Hey guys, I am here with chapter six. I hope you enjoy this cus I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Warring Souls<em>

Tamishi looked over the witches facility he had found with Soul's help, noting that there was two guards. Behind him was Soul, Kid, and Black Star who were here to ensure their partners safety. Stein and Kami were here with their deathscythes.

"Seems like two guards, but they will probably raise an alarm for more. All in all I sense about a hundred fifty witches souls, and countless kishin souls." Stein said this with a sigh. "As I see it we will need a resilient front line for frontal assault." Stein said this with a slight smile and Kami sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well see you at the entrance then." Tamishi said this as he stood up turning to them. Kami turned her head quickly.

"Wait you! I doubt you could get there before a whole army gets there with how you soul is." Kami said this as she looked at Tamishi's soul, confirming that it easily matched her own and Stein's. Tamishi scoffed as he walked over to the side of the mountain that was at there backs and put his feet against it, holding himself up with his arms, his body parallel to the ground. He tensed his legs.

"I can get there with my Soul Leap ability. Now then I will see you there." Tamishi said this, and Stein watched his soul expand slightly before he launched himself from the wall, leaving craters in the wall. Tamishi shot from the cliff like a bullet and soon he was on the guards and grab both of their heads. "Twin Soul Force." Tamishi said this as he slammed their heads into the ground and sent his soul wavelength into there heads, killing them. Stein sighed as the other members of Spartoi followed.

"Why are we letting him do stuff like that." Kami asked this with a sigh and Stein chuckled. "He is going to become reckless." Kami said this as she and Stein jumped down the cliff face, Kami using Spirit to slow her descent.

"No he isn't. His soul reacts strongly to his emotions. You have noticed right." Stein said this to Kami and she shook her head. The two of them walked towards the entrance, Stein sighing. "His soul has been coined as chaotic, fitting as he has ADHD. It is actually closely tied to his emotions. When he gets like this, determined and angry, it grows to a considerable size and power. However the inverse is true, if he is unsure and saddened, or even grieving, his soul shrinks and becomes weaker." Stein said this and Kami stopped slightly stunned. Stein turned to her smiling.

"So his emotions are his greatest ally and his worst enemy at the same time..." Kami said this quietly and Stein laughed.

"Yes that is right. Though the same can be said for his fears. They can make or break him, depending on what is at stake." Stein said this and saw Kami was confused, and sighed again and turned away. "For the last two years...Tamishi has been afraid of having a partner, fearing that he will lose that partner. As you saw, that fear broke him. I wouldn't doubt that a NOT student could have taken Tamishi down. Tamishi is also afraid of witches...however this fear is different. This fear actually makes him stronger, makes him react faster against witches." Stein said this as he looked up and Kami sighed. Stein chuckled. "You know...I think that it wasn't until Tamishi lost his first partner that he started getting stronger, that his emotions started to take more and more affect over his soul. He didn't have anyone to encourage him before." Stein said this as they started moving. They could see the clearing that was flooding with Kishins and they saw the students fighting. Tamishi was pushed back by a clawed kishin, but he just roared and formed a blade on his left hand and his right elbow and attack. Black Star and Kid were working in tandem, and Soul was just going all out. Stein chuckled. "The old Tamishi would just give up when he couldn't do something...but now he just won't stay down unless he is forced too. Tamishi use to be a joker that took nothing seriously, now he rarely jokes around. Its that attitude that makes me confident that he can do this without being reckless." Stein said this as the students thinned out the Kishins. Kami sighed.

"Well that was a long explanation, but if it holds true, doesn't that mean he will be weaker with Allie. Not to mention he has been hit." Kami pointed this out, but instantly noticed that Tamishi's wounds where small and only on his arms, seeing as his jacket was tied around his waist.

"He is utilizing his Black Blood, so he is going to take some minor hits. And I doubt that he will be weaker with Allie. No resonating with her will only make him stronger. It's funny, his soul is resistant to madness, but it constantly is shifting with his emotions. To anyone else, this would be maddening, but to him its natural. He is like his soul, always changing and moving, never stopping." Stein said this as Tamishi leapt from Kishin to Kishin, leaving only a path of red souls in his wake. "That is why we can't stop him now, he will just change and take us down. I'd rather he take out the Kishins."

"So he is his own madness. That is funny...I thought he seemed to normal."

* * *

><p>Maka's head snapped up just as the building shook. Actually every weapon's head snapped up, except for Allie, who was looking smug for some reason. There witch guards looked at each other before calling in with some kind of radio.<p>

"Seems like someone is attack the front gate. Must be the remaining weapons." One of the witches said this with a slight chuckle. The other witch cackled.

"Fallen right into a trap, even if they get the kids, she won't let them leave." The other witch said this as she turned to the captive weapons. "Looks like Death finally sent someone, too bad they can't win." The witch said this cackling, and everyone seemed to get downtrodden. However, someone started giggling. Maka looked to see Allie, who was giggling with a smirk. "What you think the Deathscythes can win huh?" The witch asked this and Allie smiled widely.

"Oh no, deathscythes are not your problem. No your problem is a certain meister." Allie said this before looking at Maka. "You can see him right?" Maka's eyes widened and she activated her soul perception, seeing the meister in question, and another soul that brought her comfort and a smile to her face.

"Please those meisters are broken by now." The witch said this with a grin, however that grin didn't stay long, as she saw Allie's more confident smile.

"Not my meister. Oh no, I am pretty sure you royally rubbed him the wrong way. Shame, I so wanted to kill you myself, but I guess watching my boyfriend kill you is good enough." Maka was surprised to hear Allie say this. Allie didn't seem like someone who like watching pain, but right now, she was seeing a side of Allie that was sadistic as hell. The witch was even scared of the reaper weapon, who was smiling sadistically.

"Bullshit, no way a lone meister could go through a witch, never mind two!" The witch said this as a door was forced open.

"I care to differ. Twin bloody shot!" Tamishi said this as he shot two black blood bullets at the witches, the bullets going through there heads, killing them. "Soul! I found them! Lemme take care of this." Tamishi said this as he ran up to the bars and used the blades of black blood he had to cut through the bars quickly before releasing his black blood and collapsing down to one knee. As he did, the other meisters ran in.

"Soul! Mama!" Maka exclaimed this as she ran up to Soul hugging him tight. Soul held her tight and he felt her grab his shirt and start crying. Soul sighed with a smile as he saw Liz and Tsubaki doing something similar. Kami and Stein stood back at the entrance with slight smiles.

"I'm here Maka, you don't have to worry anymore." Soul said this quietly, Maka lifting her head to look at him, smiling before lightly kissing him. Soul grinned as she pulled back. Maka smiled back and turned her head to Tamishi, who was still catching his breath. "He has been running himself ragged...he did kill most of the kishins and witches up to this part." Soul said this and Maka's eyes widened. She couldn't see Tamishi's eyes, but she could tell that his soul was surprisingly calm, but it was strong right now. Allie walked up to Tamishi and held out a hand.

"Heh I came like you thought as I would. Sorry it took me this long to get what you said." Tamishi said this with a slight smile before accepting her hand and stood up. Maka gasped as she saw his eyes. They were almost literally glowing, and they didn't show any of the fatigue that he had to be feeling. No Maka could see that he looked happy, but angry at the same time. She smiled slightly. _'Only Tamishi can look happy and angry at the same time.'_

"So what is the plan now?" Allie asked this as with a smirk, already knowing her meisters answer.

"How does clearing out this infestation of witches sound. I still have to vent some more." Tamishi said this with a smile and Maka's eyes widened and looked at Soul, who smiled.

"Spartoi's mission. Now mind if I am meister." Soul said this simply and Maka nodded before changing. Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters did the same thing but Allie smirked before stretching her arms.

"Sounds perfect. I am in a venting mood too." Allie said this as she transformed and Tamishi grabbed her, and caused Kid and Soul had to take a step back. As soon as Allie's hilt hit Tamishi's hand, there souls resonated and Tamishi's expanded forcefully as his punishment mode activated. Stein and Kami both looked impressed at them.

"Well now...It seems that there souls and minds are in complete sync..." Stein said this quietly, so that Kami could only hear him and she nodded.

"It is impressive...Alright! Everyone who isn't in Spartoi, come with us!" Kami said this before looking at the members of Spartoi, who looked ready to fight. "Good Luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Ummm yeah...don't piss off my oc's...ever.<strong>

**Layle: Unless you are one of his. How many times did you send me to the hospital. -receives my foot in his face-**

**DE88: OUT! THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY LAYLE! Gods above and below, i need you all on leashes. Well tune in for the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**DE88: Hey guys are you ready for a new chapter, cuz here it is! I don't own Soul Eater Though if I did Maka and Soul would already be freaking together! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Resonance Hyper-speed.<em>

Azusa stiffened as soon as she heard the sharp electrical cackle of her earpiece. She immediately put her hand to her radio, while Lord Death and Joe Buttataki looked at her.

"Tamishi are you there, please come in if you are." Azusa said this as she switched her radio from her earpiece to a loudspeaker. It took a minute, but she got a reply.

"Yeah Azusa I'm here. Listen we are already using Resonance Link, so I'm going to have you join in via radio. You can do that right, if so, we need a map of the area before moving on." Tamishi said this and Azusa sighed in relief, thankful that they had succeeded in part one.

"Right I will do that now. Clairvoyance!" Azusa said this as she picked up a special pen that Joe made and started moving it over the table, drawing a virtual version of the facility. The table was able to work of Azusa's Clairvoyance ability, and in this case it was needed. "Alright done. We will watch your progress from here." Azusa said this as she finished the map.

"Alright Azusa. Thank you for the map. We will be going silent now." Tamishi said this before turning off his mic and earpiece. Lord Death chuckled a bit.

"Well now this is a nifty invention, now we can track there positions, and I like how it denominates souls as well." Lord Death said this as he looked at the table, seeing the souls of Spartoi projected on it, the larger souls being the meisters. "You really have outdone yourself this time Joe." Lord Death said this and Joe just smirked and sipped his coffee. The trio watched the table for a few minutes, until Stein walked in with Kami, Spirit, and surprisingly Mifune. Lord Death tilted his head when he saw the samurai.

"I filled Mifune in Lord Death, he wanted to watch Black Star. How are they." Stein said this as he walked over to the table.

"Currently they are splitting up. Kid and Black Star are going through the outer paths, Maka and Chrona in the inner paths, and Tamishi is going through the middle." Azusa said this as she watched and Kami examined the table.

"Why does it seem like Maka and Soul are constantly switching Meister and weapon? And on that note why do they all seem to be going the same speed, I would have expected Black Star and Kid to pull forward in there paths." Kami said this after a minute and everyone looked and saw that the souls were indeed doing just that. Stein looked surprised for once.

"It seems like our little scythe meisters and gunblade meister have done it. They broke that barrier of their resonance." Stein said this quietly and Spirit looked at him.

"What barrier are you talking about Stein. You know what's going on." Spirit said this as Stein pulled out a cigarette. Stein smiled before turning his screw.

"They have managed to pull off Resonance Hyper-speed somehow. Black Star can naturally do it because of Tsubaki's accepting nature, but for Tamishi and Maka to be able to pull it off..." Stein said this calmly as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"What exactly is Resonance Hyper-speed? I have only heard of Soul Resonance, Professor Stein." Mifune asked this and Lord Death sighed.

"It is a higher form of Soul Resonance, one that increases the meister physical capabilities. Black Star's Speed and Shadow Stars are prime examples of pseudo Resonance Hyper-speeds, as they have the same effect, but are easier for him to pull of. In order for a Resonance Hyper-speed to be used, both the weapon and meister must be in complete sync." Lord Death said this using his hands to emphasise it and Mifune nodded, understanding.

"Well with Maka and Soul being both weapons and meisters, it must be easier now." Kami said this with a smile and then she looked at Tamishi's soul. "And if you remember Stein, Tamishi and Allie are in sync right now, you saw how powerful their resonance was when we left them. I don't doubt that Tamishi could pull it off right now. He and Allie are focused on taking out these witches." Kami said this and Lord Death sighed.

"Well they are nearing the final room now...Let us watch from my mirror."

* * *

><p>Tamishi rushed out of his hallway to arrive at a drop off into a chamber. Tamishi landed on one knee and noticed that as he did, the rest of the team dropped in as well, Kid landing crouched and his weapons pointed forward, Black Star on his feet with a hand on the ground, Chrona descended easily, and Soul smiled as he stood with Maka in his hand.<p>

"Seems like we all go here at the same time." Black Star said this as he got up and everyone nodded before turning their attention to the lone witch in the room, who was sitting with a crystal ball in her hands. Tamishi stood up, ready to fight.

"Well now, the DWMA sent some brats to clear this place. Well how disappointing." The witch said this as she kept her gaze on the crystal ball. "Too bad. Looks like your future is full of death." She said this with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah whatever lady! The only one dying today is you!" Black Star yelled this before running at the witch. The witch smirked before she rolled the crystal ball and began to levitate. As she did the ball flew forward fast, and hit Black Star in the stomach and launched him back. Black Star growled as he landed on his feet.

"Be careful Black Star... She seems different than any witch we have faced." Tamishi said this with a grimace. _'Soul you may have to go Weapon.' _Tamishi thought this to Soul and Soul nodded before Maka and he switched roles. Maka smiled as she held the deathscythe. The Witch then started laughing.

"Well children, maybe it would be better to tell you my name. I am Ranguki, and in the DWMA standards...I am a S ranked witch." The witch said this plainly, but everyone froze at her words.

"S Rank...that...that means that..." Kid stammered this and Black Star tightened his grip on Tsubaki. Maka looked over to Tamishi, scared that he was going to break, but Tamishi was shaking, and Maka saw his soul was large, and seething. Tamishi took a deep breath.

"S Rank eh. Like I care." Tamishi said this as he held Allie defensively. "That isn't going to stop me from taking your soul." Tamishi said this with a smirk and Maka was amazed at what he was saying. Everyone nodded to what he was saying, and for good reason. Tamishi was calm in the face of one of the strongest witches know to the DWMA. Kid looked at Tamishi with a smile and the witch growled.

"Cocky little brat huh. I have killed countless weapons and meisters!" The witch roared this out hysterically. "You think you can beat me. I can see every decision you make just like how you are-" The witch was cut off by one of Tamishi's black blood bullets grazing her shoulder. Tamishi looked at her coldly.

"Really now. You can read my future, yeah right. I think that is just a sham. What is really happening is that you have a dense gravity magic field up. However, ranged attacks aren't affected by it." Tamishi said this, and Maka noticed that Soul did feel heavier. But suddenly lighter as the witch growled.

"How did you figure that out." The witch asked this and Tamishi sighed.

"When you attacked Black Star. I noticed that he was moving slower than usual, and then I noticed that my weapon partner had weight, and normally I can't feel her weight." Tamishi said this as he smiled. "Now I think I is time. Soul hit it!" Tamishi said this as he and Black Star ran at the witch, and Soul started playing. Soon the witch was dodging attacks from everyone, blocking only the most deadly with her crystal ball. Their attacks followed Soul's rhythm, Maka, Tamishi, Black Star, and Chrona attacking together flawlessly while leaving openings for Kid to shoot at the witch. "Black Star now!" Tamishi yelled this as the witch started to fly up and Black Star nodded and used his arm to launch Tamishi up, as Tamishi readied Allie for a Soul Resonance. "Riot Blade: Seven Sins dance!" Tamishi roared this as he slashed at the witch seven times, each one blocked by the crystal ball, but the last hit shattered the ball. The witch growled.

"Spacial Storm!" The witch intoned this as the air shimmered around her. Tamishi quickly guarded as he was hit by an unseen force and was launched down into the floor. Tamishi groaned as he hit the floor but got up as Black Star and Maka got near him, Chrona in the air. _"Damnit all, she has some crazy spacial magic!" _Black Star said this with the link and everyone nodded. _"But you can tell when its happening. The air shimmers... Chrona I need your help, If we keep fighting her, we are just going to get hurt." _Tamishi looked at the pink haired meister as he told him the plan. Chrona nodded and the others nodded. Tamishi smiled as Chrona and he rushed the Witch. The witch giggled as she dodged their strokes. "Didn't learn did you! Spacial Rending!" The witch yelled this as she flung her arms out, and the air shimmered and both Tamishi and Chrona felt something cut into them all over there bodies, both yelling out in pain as they flew back, but both landed, Tamishi smirking. "NOW! RIOT BLADE!" Tamishi roared this out as he used his wavelength to launch forward as Black Star and Maka rushed the witch from the sides Chrona flew up and readied Ragnarok as Kid smiled.

"Witch Hunter!"

"Shadow Star: Broken Moon!"

"Screech Arrow!"

"Death Cannon!" Everyone launched their super attacks at the witch and she stood there as everyone got close before smirking.

"Spacial Rebound." Suddenly as she said this, the air around her exploded, flinging the three attackers back, all of them hitting a wall. Kid was blasted off his feet and Chrona was sent plummeting into the ground. The witch cackled as everyone started to pick themselves up.

"Dammit she can reflect our attacks." Kid said this as she stood up unsteadily.

"Of course I can! I can block all of your attacks!" The witch screamed this and Tamishi gritted his teeth. He looked at Maka, who had been caught by Soul before hitting the wall. She looked worried over Soul. _"Maka I will be fine. We have to find a way to beat her though."_ Soul said this to everyone and they looked at the witch. She was reveling in her own little move and Tamishi suddenly had an idea. _"Maka...use Genie Hunter." _Tamishi thought this and Maka looked at him, but understood his plan. Kid smiled as he fell backwards, exhausted. "Hah see you can't win!" Tamishi looked at the witch coldly. _"Allie...we need to do that thing again. Black Star use the walls." _Tamishi said this as he felt Allie mentally nod and Black Star nodded. Tamishi closed his eyes and mentally calmed himself. He focused on one thing, and felt a new strength wash over him. He tightened his grip on Allie as his eyes flung open and he ran straight for the witch, dodging any shimmering spots he saw. The witches eyes widened. "Impossible! How can you see my Spacial Mines!" The witch cried this as he drew near and he charged another riot blade.

"I am not your ordinary Meister. Riot Blade: Seven Sins dance!" Tamishi said this as he drew near the witch and Black Star appeared behind the witch.

"No escape! Shadow Star: Zeroth Forme, Infinity!" Black Star roared this as he made thirteen blades from the shadows and they attacks the witch. The witch cursed and dodged their attacks, however they did graze her but then she smiled.

"Spacial Repulsion!" She yelled this as she used her magic to blast them both back, both of them landing on the floor. As the did Black Star stabbed Tsubaki into the ground and Tamishi slammed his fist into the ground. Chrona smiled as he leaned on Ragnarok, impaled in the ground.

"Bloody bindings!"

"Shadow Star: Binding Shadows!" The meisters yelled this as cords of black blood and shadows wrapped around the witch, restricting her movements. She tried struggling but she soon saw the final part of the plan.

"GENIE HUNTER!" Maka screamed this out as she brought her mother's technique down on the witches head, splitting her in half. The witch screamed out as she felt the technique purging her soul and she dissolved as blood sprayed forth, covering Maka, Black Star and Tamishi.

"It's over...we win..." Tamishi said this as he stood up, only for his limbs to lose strength and he fell, Allie transformed and catching him as he let his exhaustion wash over him. Allie smiled as she caught him, knowing he was out cold.

"Yeah it is." She said this as she looked around and saw that Soul, who changed back, to tired to hold his weapon form, in Maka's arms. Maka sighed and wiped off some of the blood that had dripped onto her and Soul's face. Black Star was being picked up by Tsubaki, and Chrona had Kid on his back. Allie suddenly had a thought and took out Tamishi's earpiece and grabbed his mic, turning both on.

"Tamishi come in! Are you alright!" Allie sighed as she heard Azusa say this.

"We are fine. The guys seem to have worn themselves out. Anyone mind helping us."

* * *

><p>Maka yawned as she got out of the bathroom. She had just spent thirty minutes cleaning her hair. <em>'Damn it, who knew blood was so hard to get out of hair.' <em>She thought this as she she went into the kitchen, wearing her flannel pajamas and opened the fridge seeing that it was stocked. _'Wow...Soul remembered to stock the fridge...wait this is what we bought last week...most of it seems untouched...'_ Maka thought this as she grabbed some chicken, smiling as she looked over to her sleeping partner, who she had her father leave on the couch. She started preparing the chicken for dinner, and just as soon as she slid it into the oven and closed the door, she jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. _'Soul...'_ Maka thought this as her hand reached for a book, but Soul caught her wrist.

"Hey no hitting me. I did come to get you didn't I. Even if Tamishi did most of the work." Maka turned in his grasp to see Soul smiling, his face still looking tired. Maka sighed.

"Yeah, just don't do that! You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me!" Maka whined as she said this and Soul smiled and kissed her deeply, effectively shutting down her mind.

"I know you don't like it, but it is cute when you jump like that." Soul said this as he pulled back, smirking. Maka blushed furiously and puffed up her cheeks. Soul just laughed. "Also, the whole embarrassed and angry look is cute too." Soul whispered this and Maka suddenly got a shiver before Soul kissed her again. Maka melted into the kiss and pressed up against him, her hands wrapping around his neck. They finally broke apart once they ran out of breath. "I think dinner needs your attention." Soul said this as he let her go and Maka nodded. She immediately check on the chicken and saw that it was nearly ready. Once it was Maka took it out and put each serving on a plate, before bringing them to the table.

"Hey Soul...why was the fridge barely touched?" Maka asked this as they ate and Soul sighed, putting down his utensils.

"That's because I was either at Kid's or your dad's place all last week..." Soul said this as he stared at his plate before starting to eat again. Maka was stunned at his answer. She guessed he had spent time on finding her, but so much that he hadn't even come home to eat. "I was so worried about you that I barely slept. At least I didn't lock myself in my room like Tamishi did." Soul said this snapping Maka out of her thoughts.

"Wait seriously!" Maka said this surprised and Soul laughed.

"Yeah, Black Star was the one to snap him out of it finally. Man when Tamishi gets depressed, he almost goes emo." Soul said this as he finished his plate and Maka giggled. Partially at the fact that Black Star was the one to cheer Tamishi up, and what Soul said.

"Tamishi as an emo is a scary thought. Too much black blood." Maka said this jokingly as Soul started washing his dishes, getting a chuckle out of the albino. Maka sighed. "Hey Soul...you know that promise you made me... you really mean it? Sorry if I ask too much." Maka asked this as she looked down.

"Yeah Maka. Once we make you a deathscythe. I promised right."

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Alright lets see. Major fight scene with Soul playing the piano. Check. Maka killing a witch with Genie hunter. Check. Strong enemy. Check. Soma scene. Check. Yep everything is in order, so see you guys later!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**DE88: Alright I have to say this now, and I will change it if need be, but I need to give special thanks to Warriorwolf19keyblademaster, for reviewing every frickin chapter, you are awesome. Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Memories.<em>

"Alright the reason I called the four of you here today is because I want to inform you of something I have observed." Stein said this as he looked at Soul, Maka, Tamishi and Allie, all of whom he had called to have a special lesson. "This lesson will be me testing what I have observed last week. Now then who here has heard of Resonance Hyper-speed?" Stein asked this, and was unsurprised when Maka raised her hand. He was surprised when Tamishi raised his hand.

"It is a high form of resonance right? Thats what that bloody annoying demon said." Tamishi said this as he rubbed the back of his head. Stein chuckled as he mentioned the demon in his head.

"Yes you are right. It is a high form of Soul Resonance. One that affects and strengthens the Meister's body. And last week I observed that you four were able to do it." Stein said this and smiled at the surprise that was on everyone's face. "This could be a vital tool for you all, so I wanted you guys to practice it. Thats why I want you to try and get that feeling back." Stein said this, and he saw Tamishi and Maka's eyes light up. Soul sighed and transformed as Allie did. "Remember you have to be in complete sync with your partner to do this." The two meisters nodded to the professor. Tamishi and Maka closed their eyes.

"_Tamishi are you sure we can do this? You and focusing isn't that compatible." _Allie said this through their link and Tamishi smirked. He focused himself and calmed his thoughts, focusing on Stein, and a drive that he had to beat him. Allie caught on and smiled, starting to focus on the same thing. Soon Tamishi felt a tug from his stomach and a wave of strength washed over him. He opened his eyes and looked at Maka who was beaming, her soul stronger than he had ever seen it. Stein smiled and laughed, enthralled by the two meister's quick grasp of the material.

"That's it. You have it down easily! Now then, come at me!" Stein said this with a maniacal smile and Maka looked at him surprised but Tamishi smiled.

"Professor, no offense but I am pretty damn sure you need a weapon. This is me we are talking about." Tamishi said this as he hefted Allie, ready to attack if needed. Stein smiled and laughed.

"That is true. I would need Spirit or Marie to stand a chance against you two right now. Heh you two are dismissed from this lesson now. That is all." Stein said this as he walked away. _'I wonder what would happen if I stuck them into the candle room again...heh that is for another time.'_

* * *

><p>"Wait, What!?" Black Star exclaimed this as Maka finished explaining Resonance Hyper-speed. Kid looked like he already knew, and Liz and Tsubaki were impressed. Tamishi leaned against a wall with a slight smirk and Allie was sitting next to Soul who just looked slightly bored but smiling.<p>

"Yeah Black Star, you do a pseudo Resonance Hyper-speed. Your Speed Star and Shadow Star techniques." Maka said this, rolling her eyes slightly. Black Star sat there quietly and Kid sighed.

"So Maka, how many more souls do you need?" Kid asked this and Maka looked at Allie who was smiling widely.

"She needs fifteen, just like me." Allie said this and Kid looked confused. Tamishi sighed, and Maka looked at him, wondering what he was sighing about.

"What about the souls from the operation last week? You should be finished by now." Kid asked this and it hit Maka why Tamishi was sighing. Allie giggled.

"Tamishi only accepted the souls of the Kishins he took out with me." Allie said this and all eyes went to Tamishi who looked to the side. Maka wondered why he chose to do this as the meister was quiet.

"I didn't think that the souls I took out on my own should count. Nor any of the witches. They really didn't stand a chance in the state I was in. I wasn't proving my skills, just going for cheap shots." Tamishi said this as he stuck a hand in his pocket and threw Allie something which she caught. "Allie go ahead and leave without me, I have to go do something." Tamishi said this before leaving, and Maka noticed that his soul had a slight sadness to it. Allie looked at the keys in her hands, confused.

"What the...That isn't like Tamishi..." Allie said this and Black Star sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"He is always like this today. Don't worry he will be normal in a couple of hours." Black Star said this looking up, and all of the members of Spartoi other than Allie understood what he meant.

"Oh damn...that is today huh...damn I totally forgot." Soul said this as he folded his hands. Maka nodded, as she had forgot too. Allie looked at everyone confused and Maka sighed, deciding to tell the Reaper Weapon.

"Today is the day Tamishi...well lost his last partner... He is probably visiting his grave." Maka said this sadly, and Allie's eyes widened. Maka sighed as she remembered the ceremony Lord Death had for the fallen student. Allie suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to go find him." Allie said this suddenly and left, leaving Maka speechless. Soul chuckled before getting up and sitting next to Maka in the seat that Allie was occupying.

"She will be fine. Tamishi is lucky to have her. Like me and you." Soul said this with a kind smile. Maka smiled and nodded, knowing it to be true. Soul leaned in and kissed her and Black Star started retching.

"Get a room!" Maka growled and chopped Black Star as he said this and kissed Soul again with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Allie found Tamishi sitting on the ground on a hill, that was surprisingly green. On that hill was a single gravestone. Allie stood behind the meister, trying to think of what to say. She had rushed out without thinking, and her brain froze when she saw Tamishi just sitting, his soul calm.<p>

"You know you can come sit." Tamishi said this, lifting his head slightly back and Allie squeaked. She hadn't expected him to speak, she thought he would be deep in thought. Allie sighed and went and sat down, her face red. Tamishi sighed.

"So...this is..." Allie nervously tried to ask Tamishi what was on her mind, but she just couldn't. Tamishi's eyes were hard to read for once. She had no clue what he was thinking.

"Yeah this is Blitz. My last partner. He died protecting me from a group of witches." Tamishi said this emotionlessly. Allie looked at him as he stared at the grave, a question weighing on her mind. Tamishi smiled slightly.

"It was about two years ago...we were sent on a normal mission..." Allie was surprised. Tamishi was just telling her about this, without her asking at all.

* * *

><p><em>~Flash Back~<em>

Tamishi panted as he pressed up against a wall of a cave. Next to him was a young guy wearing a t shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket, his blond hair darkened with dirt, and his jeans having blood on them. Tamishi groaned and held his right arm, which was cut up pretty bad, and broken. The young guy looked at him with his hazel eyes.

"Tamishi are you alright?" The guy asked this quietly and pressed up against the wall as he heard something. Tamishi grimaced and then smiled.

"Yeah, Blitz...nothing that won't heal. But we need to get out of here...damn it if only I hadn't fell, then we would have the radio." Tamishi said this, thinking back to when he fell off a cliff while running, breaking his arm and the radio in the process. Blitz sighed and opened his bag that he had. He pulled out some heavy gauze and tended to Tamishi's arm. "Thanks man." Tamishi thanked the weapon as he finished and Blitz nodded.

"Yeah...and about getting out of here...only one of us can get out of this alive. So go. I will be decoy." Blitz said this seriously and Tamishi looked at him like he was crazy, he couldn't believe the weapon would say that.

"No way Blitz! I am not leaving my best friend to die! We go together." Tamishi said this and Blitz sighed and grabbed Tamishi's arm, causing the Meister to grimace in pain.

"And do what. You can't fight like this. No I am your weapon partner. That means in a situation like this, I will give my life for my Meister! Now get your scrawny ass going!" Blitz started yelling at the meister towards the end, and Tamishi clenched his fist, trying not to cry. He knew Blitz was right, but didn't want to believe this. Blitz sighed as he saw his Meister hesitating, and punched him. "Go. Trust me Mishi, there is someone out there that is a better weapon for you than me." Tamishi held his cheek as his weapon said this, stunned. Tamishi felt tears come to his eyes, but nodded, before dashing out of the cave, knowing that his best friend was never going to seen again.

* * *

><p>Allie sat in awe as Tamishi finished the tale about Blitz's sacrifice. Tamishi sighed.<p>

"After I returned to the DWMA...they did a search...but no body was found. He was presumed dead...hell it was a bunch of witches so he probably was dead. At the time,,,I was devastated. I couldn't do anything but let my best friend sacrifice himself. But now that I think back on it...If he hadn't I wouldn't have met you. Heh, I think Blitz had a feeling you and I would meet." Tamishi said this with a smile as he stood up, putting a hand on the grave. Allie sat there for a second, processing it all. She stood up as Tamishi turned around, and decided something then and there. She decided that she would never leave Tamishi's side, because she didn't want to hurt him ever.

"Well then we should do our best for him. Right, Mishi?" Allie said this with a smile, and Tamishi nodded, a soft smile on his face, and his eyes lighting up with joy as he heard the girl that he cared the most about saying his old nickname. Allie giggled and kissed Tamishi, then the two left the the grave, a rosemary, zinnia, and hyssop lay in front of it.

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Now then, I want someone to tell me w<strong>**hat those three flowers mean. Cookies to who get it right. Sorry for only the slight Soma, but I thought doing the whole spiel on Blitz was important. Anyways! Thanks again to Warrior, and review and lemme see if you can get the meaning of the flowers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DE88: So Evans here. Chapter nine is finally here my loyal fans and friends. This is kinda filler I guess, but at least its Soma filler. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Mission Complete<em>

Soul growled as he tightened his grip on Maka. In front of him was the last Kishin they needed to be able to go after a witch, and Soul did not want to fuck this up. Maka was getting impatient with Soul as he watched the kishin carefully. The Kishin smile and lunged forward and Soul saw his chance. He pivoted just enough to dodge the kishin, and held Maka so that the kishin impaled itself on its blade. Soul smiled as he brought Maka completely through the Kishin, it condensing into a soul that Maka promptly ate.

"Now then, Maka...what do you say." Soul said this with a smirk as he looked at Maka. Maka sighed and kissed him.

"One, good plan. Two we should report to Lord Death." Maka said this as she walked past him smiling, causing Soul to sigh as he turned to follow her, Maka making a beeline for a window. As she breathed on it and wrote the number Tamishi jumped down from the nearby rooftop, Allie right behind him.

"So you guys are reporting in to. Sweet." Tamishi said this as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Soul nodded and smiled slightly. Since that day Tamishi went to Blitz's grave, Tamishi seemed to be even more upbeat.

"So you kids got the ninety nine kishin souls I presume." Lord Death appeared and the four students nodded. Lord Death sighed happily before a couple of paper came threw the connection. "Then here is your witch assignments. These two should be perfect." Allie looked at Lord Death with a frown as Maka read the assignments.

"Really. A dove and scorpion witch." Maka said this as she read and Lord Death cut the call mysteriously and Tamishi chuckled.

"Dove is all yours." Tamishi said this as he folded the paper up and walked off, heading to his bike so he can get to the location. Maka growled as he left, her cheeks puffing up.

"What the hell! I don't get a say!" Maka yelled this and Soul laughed.

"The dove does fit you angel." Soul said this with a smirk, Maka blushing as she heard him.

"Whatever...Let's go we will be late if we don't." Maka said this walking past a grinning Soul. Soul sighed and followed her, knowing that she was actually jumping a screaming with happiness on the inside.

* * *

><p>Soul growled as he used Maka to flip back from the dove witches attacks. Sharp blade like feathers flew at him as he spun Maka quickly using her like a shield. The fight had gone basically like this, the witch merely keeping them at bay.<p>

"Soul we have to get closer!" Maka yelled this as Soul dodged another volley of feathers and glanced at Tamishi, who was faring well against the lightning fast tail of the scorpion witch, and Soul say Tamishi use his riot blade, sending a wave at the witch who dodged it.

"Maka I can't get close but let's try something!" Soul said this as he deflected more of the feathers the witch smiling, her feathered coat and dress ruffling in the wind. Soul smiled as he ran up a wall and used Maka to vault up to the roof, dodging another volley and jumping at the witch. "Soul Resonance!" Soul yelled this and Maka sighed. _'Its not going to work, you know as well as I do that you aren't good at mid air witch hunter.' _ Maka thought this to Soul and Soul grinned. "Witch Hunting Wave!" Souls slashed the incomplete Witch Hunter, sending a wave of energy through the witch, and almost through Tamishi if he hadn't blocked.

"Damn idiot! Fine Resonance Hyper speed." Tamishi said this as he landed and suddenly was right in range to hit his witch. "Riot Blade: Seven Sins dance." Tamishi intoned this as he slashed seven times with his riot blade, slashing the witch apart. Soul smiled as he landed from jumping off a roof he landed on and walked up to Tamishi, holding Maka and the soul they got. Suddenly Maka changed back to normal.

"Soul how did you do that! You made a new Soul Resonance." Maka said this, her eyes surprised and happy. Soul scoffed and chuckled.

"Its not new. Its just what happened when we tried to use Witch Hunter on Sid. I thought it might be a good idea to use that this time." Soul said this and Maka deadpanned causing him to laugh before she kissed him.

"Well it was impressive. You coming up with a smart move that is." Maka said this and Soul sighed. He looked to Tamishi, but all that was there was a note saying it was late and he would go to Lord Death tomorrow for the ceremony. Soul sighed.

"Well he definitely is more quiet than Black Star."

* * *

><p>Soul sighed as they got home, Maka heading straight into her room then into the bathroom and leaving Soul to bring in the take out they had got. Soul chuckled as he put their food on the coffe table of the living room and grabbed one of the movies Maka rented before he went and grabbed some cups plates and bowls, as well as utensils. Soul smiled as he grabbed one of the fortune cookies and broke it open reading the fortune briefly and eating the cookie.<p>

"Maka Chop!" Soul groaned as he felt the book hit his skull and his hands flew up to his head.

"Damn it Maka! I was sure you in the shower still!" He turned to see Maka wasn't there and heard her door closed. Soul stood there for a second and laugh realising that she had to have been in a towel. "Scaredy cat!" Soul yelled this before going to take his shower. As the door closed Maka walked out in pair of sweats and a tank top. Maka was blushing.

"Damn it why did I do that... wait what did it say." Maka walked and looked for the fortune, but she couldn't find it. Soul silently walked out from his shower, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and smiled as he saw maka was distracted. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. Maka jumped slightly and smacked Soul's shoulder when she noticed it was him. "Damn I swear, you live only to scare me." Maka said this as she turned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, a slight blush on her face as she kissed him deeply.

"Maybe, but I make you happy. Thats cool right." Soul said this as the broke apart with his signature toothy smirk. Maka smiled.

"Yeah well let's watch that movie."

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Jeez i am sorry for the wait. I have been troubled by financial crap and now that it is taken care of...and that my LP on my alter ego, Layle Sota, is back on track...Anyways sorry for the wait.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**DE88: Hey guys. Here is. Chapter 10. This is where the story really gets its M rating. Now I hope you enjoy it, because this took a lot of work.**

**Tamishi: Meaning he stayed up all night for a few nights and had his roommate read it.**

**DE88: -punches Tamishi- now anyways enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater...If I did Maka and Soul would have kissed, and Black Star would be quiet. and I will put a warning for the lemon.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Family<em>

Tamishi yawned as he stood with Soul on the balcony of the DWMA. It was after the ceremony, where Allie and Maka became Deathscythes, or Reaperscythe as Tamishi liked to say for Allie. Soul had a glass of water that he was swirling and Allie and Maka were talking with Lord Death and Spirit. Tamishi leaned on the the balcony smiling before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Allie.

"Come on dance with me." Allie said this with a smile and Tamishi sighed, knowing the girl would not take no for an answer.

"Yeah okay." Allie smiled as she took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Luckily the song was a slow one, as Tamishi, as quick as he was when fighting, absolutely sucked at dancing. The two of them moved in time with the song. Tamishi keeping an eye on the door.

"Hey what's up? You seem distracted." Allie said this and Tamishi sighed.

"It's just I am-" Tamishi was cut off as he moved away from Allie as the doors of the DWMA flung open and a brown haired blur slammed into him and sent him to the ground. Tamishi groaned as he hit the ground as the girl who had tackled him hugged him tight.

"Oniisan!" The young girl said this and Tamishi laughed, standing as the girl hung on him. She looked at him with her big brown eyes "I missed you!" She said this and Allie stood there dumbfounded, as did most of Tamishi's friends. Tamishi heard a laugh and looked to see a slender woman with brown hair and eyes and a well built man with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Neechan. Hey dad, mom." Tamishi said this as his parents walked over to him smiling. His father ruffled his hair.

"Hey kiddo how have you been." His father said this and Tamishi laughed.

"Well let's see...my partner, who is lord death's daughter, and my girlfriend just became a deathscythe...so I am good." Tamishi said this with a cheeky grin.

"Mishi!" Tamishi smirked when Allie shouted at him, her face beet red. Tamishi's family laughed too.

"Right right. Mom, Dad, Serenay, this is Allie. Allie my family." Tamishi said this and Serenay let go of him before hugging Allie.

"Oneesan!" Allie looked astonished when Serenay said this and Tamishi's mother smiled.

"Well she is eight...but seems like she like you already." Tamishi's mother said this with a smile and Tamishi's father looked like he had an evil thought.

"Dad...say anything, and I swear." Tamishi said this and his father put his hands up. Just as he did, the sound of a plate breaking rang through the hall. Tamishi looked to see Soul standing there with the broken plate looking at a trio of people who had walked in, one of them looking like Soul but older, a woman with white hair and a man with white hair. Maka hung to Soul's arm and Tamishi sighed. "Give me a sec, I have to help one of my best friends."

* * *

><p>Soul dropped as soon as he walked in. The man who made his life a living hell, the one who didn't appreciate and made him hate his own style of music. His father had a look of slight disgust as he walked in. Soul's mother saw Soul and smile apologetically, and Wes looked at Soul smiling. Soul felt Maka's grip on his arm and took a deep breath to relax as his family walked towards him.<p>

"Soul it's good to see you." Wes said this with a smile holding out his hand. Soul immediately shook it.

"Yes it is good to see all of you as well." Soul said this formally and his mother smiled softly as she looked at Maka.

"So this is your partner right." She said this with a warm smile, and Soul saw his father glare at Maka, causing him to growl under his breath. Maka smiled.

"Yes. I am Maka Albarn, Soul's Meister, Weapon, and girlfriend." Soul almost sweatdropped when she said this last part, but smirked at the look of surprise on his father's face. His mother looked happy, and Wes was smiling in approval.

"Hmph...so you're another one of my son's kind." Soul's father said this with contempt and Wes sighed. "Your tastes are lacking if you fall for this reject." His father added this and Soul nearly snapped.

"What do you mean by that." Soul snarled this out and Maka looked at him, half scared and half proud. Soul's father scoffed.

"What, your music is disgusting and what you are is an abomination." Soul's father said this and Soul growled audibly showing his teeth. Lucky for Soul, a meister intervened.

"Actually I find Soul's music pleasant, but hell I play alongside him. Hell one of his best qualities is his ability to play the piano well." Tamishi said this as he walked next to Soul. Maka sighed in relief. Soul silently thanked Death that he had a sensible friend like Tamishi.

"Then you too must play disgusting music." Soul's father sneered this and Tamishi laughed.

"How about you judge for yourself. Hey Soul, Wes, wanna do a piece?" Tamishi said this with a smirk and Soul immediately caught on to his plan. For once he had to thank Death twice.

"I am in but is Soul?" Wes said this and Maka let go of Soul's arm as he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll lead if that's cool." Soul said this and Tamishi and Wes nodded. The three of them walked to where the band was playing and the band immediately let them have the stage. Soul smiled as he placed his fingers to the keys and looked as Tamishi had a guitar and Wes with his violin. Soul's father sneered.

"It will only be good because of Wes." Soul smiled as his father said this and got a cocky look in his eye.

"Bet you hundred bucks you're wrong! Let's hit it guys!" Soul said this as he let his fingers fly across the ivory keys. The tune he played was upbeat and catchy, on that reflected how confident he was now and how happy he was to prove his father wrong. Layle soon joined in and Wes came in seamlessly, giving the tune a undertone. People started dancing to the tune as Soul played with all his heart, letting his emotions take over as he played, his fingers moving faster and faster till the climax of the song. His father looked shocked and this merely fueled Soul's song. Soul smiled widely as he played, actually enjoying himself as he played, and once he was done, he was grinning as he bowed to the applause. He walked with Wes, who was saying how great Soul was, and Tamishi, who said he could thank him later. Soul reached where his father and mother were and looked at his father's face, which was in complete shocked. Suddenly his father's face looked like stone before handing Soul a hundred dollar bill and leaving. Soul looked down at the bill and started laughing.

"Well I doubt your father will say anything bad anymore." Soul's mother said this with a smirk. Soul nodded trying to catch his breath from his laughing fit and he grinned like a kid at a candy store. Maka looked at him worriedly.

"Man...That was awesome!" Soul said this and everyone started laughing. "This is the coolest night ever." Soul said this and Maka kissed him before dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Tamishi was chuckling as he and Allie walked back into their apartment, Allie giggling as he closed the door and locked it. He kicked off his shoes and suddenly he had Allie's arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply. Tamishi kissed back and looked at her as they broke apart.<p>

"You are keeping your promise right?" Allie asked this with a sly smile and Tamishi's replied by kissing her as he picked her up. carrying her to his room, locking it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright here is the M rated warning, skip if you want, but I am making this as good as I can. Enjoy.<strong>_

Soul sighed as he walked into the apartment, carrying a tired Maka on his back. She moved slightly as he took off her shoes and then his. She slowly got off his back as he lowered her down, and she took off to her room as Soul took off his jacket. Shrugging as he dug around his pockets and pulled out a small slip of paper that read 'You will have a passionate endeavor.' Soul chuckled as he read that as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slightly. He felt a slender pair of arms wrap around his and Maka chuckled as she kissed his cheek.

"So that is what it was. Well it is true if you are keeping that promise." Soul turned in her grasp and kissed her passionately. Maka had changed into a simple outfit of a tank top and sweats. Soul smiled slyly.

"It's not cool to lie." He said this and Maka kissed him deeply as her hand immediately went to unbuttoning his shirt. Soul kissed back as he picked up the blond meister and carried her back to his room, As he shut the door he moved his arms so that his shirt dropped to the floor. Maka's hands soon started tracing his muscles and scars, briefly stopping over the one from Crona, as she kissed him, their tongues now engaged in a sort of battle, though Soul easily won. Soul smiled into the passionate kiss as he lifted Maka's tank top slowly, the meister moving her arms away long enough for him to take it off. Soul smiled as his hands slowly went up and down Maka's sides. Maka had grown in the past year, mainly her legs which Soul usually took the most notice off. Also there was the fact that she wasn't flat chested anymore, sure Soul thought he could fit one in each of his hands easily, but they were noticeable. Maka mewled as Soul slowly began kissing down her neck, his teeth slight scraping against her skin. Soul's hands soon wrapped around her back and unhooked the bra she wore, and he tossed it aside. Maka blushed slightly as she saw him do this but soon moaned softly as he palmed one of her breast, using his thumb to circle around her nipple as he kissed his way down to the other one, licking and nipping the nipple. Maka moaned as he did so, one of her hands reaching to her sweats and Soul caught it. "That's my job tonight Angel." Soul said this softly as he kissed her and rubbed her thigh softly, hearing her moan softly before he slipped off the sweats to see a pair of cotton panties. Soul licked his lips before kissing Maka again, his hand tracing the edge of her panties, causing her to mewl and moan before he pressed a finger against her cloth covered womanhood, and he felt how the wetness of her womanhood seeped through the fabric and how she seemed to moan louder as he pressed and rubbed his finger. Soul smiled and kissed her neck, almost not noticing her trying to undo his belt. Soul chuckled as he did it himself and let her take off his trousers, his member erect in his boxers. Maka blushed as she looked at Soul and he kissed her. "You first then me." Soul said this as he kissed her neck again, this time slowly removing her panties, causing Maka to shiver and mewl. Soul slowly kissed his way down to her folds, and smiled as he lightly spread them apart and licked his lips again as he saw how wet she was and slowly started licking her folds, soon circling his tongue around her clit. Maka moaned and mewled as she did so, one of her hands going into his hair. Soul smiled as he buried his mouth into her wetness, licking her inner walls as his teeth softly scrapped her clit.

"Ahhhh Soul!" Maka moaned this as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as Soul licked her walls with a ravenous hunger. Maka bucked her hips slightly as he licked inside of her. As she reached her limit she arched her back as he walls started to clench. "Soul!" Maka nearly screamed this out as she released her fluids int Soul's mouth who licked them up and licked his lips chuckling.

"Heh tasty my angel." Soul said this with a smirk, but was surprised when he was flipped over, Maka kissing him deeply and she quickly removed his boxers, revealing his member. Soul shivered as she did so and Maka smile.

"Your turn Soul." Maka said this before starting to move her hand up and down his shaft slowly, causing him to softly moan as she stroked his member. Soul moaned more and more as she stroked his member faster and faster. Maka smiled sexily to Soul before bringing her head down to the tip of his member and flicked her tongue out, causing Soul to moan as she did so. Maka smiled as she took the head of his member into her mouth as she pumped his shaft. Soul's ruby eyes went white in ecstasy as he moaned as she swirled her tongue and bobbed her head as she pumped his shaft, and used her other hand to play with his testicles, feeling his member twitching under touch. Soul moaned as she kept going, and finally released his load into her mouth. Maka sat up and swallowed his essence and licked her lips.

"Tasty." Maka said this and kissed Soul, suddenly finding herself underneath him. Soul looked into her eyes, her emerald eyes showing how much she wanted him. Souls chuckled as he rubbed her wet folds.

"You sure you really want this." Soul said this and Maka frowned and Soul laughed. "Alright I get it you are serious. That is one of the reasons I love you my angel." Soul said this as he kissed her neck, rubbing his head against her folds causing her to moan as her heart thumped.

"Ahhh Soul. I love you too." Maka moaned this out as she kissed the white haired scythe, As they kissed Soul quickly entered her, taking away her virginity and felt her twitch in pain. Soul looked at her and waited till she relaxed before he began to move. As he slowly thrusted inside of her, both meister and weapon began to moan, Maka at how large Soul was, and Soul moaning at how tight she was. Soul soon started thrusting faster into her and Maka kissed him passionately as she held on to him, moving her hips in time with his own. Soul moved one of his hands to start palming Maka's breast, adding to her moans and mewls and causing her to wrap her arms and legs around Soul as his member jetted into her wet walls, the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling Soul's room as the couple worked their hips together. Maka could feel her second release coming as she moaned, bucking her hips. Soul Moaned as Maka's walls started to constrict around his member. "Ahhh Soul!" Maka screamed this as she came, her walls clamping down on Soul's member causing him to moan loudly.

"Maka!" Soul Moaned this out as he released his semen into her with one final thrust and the two of them collapsed onto the bed, Soul removing himself from Maka after filling her to the brim and laid beside her panting. Maka moaned softly before breathing heavily as if she was worried.

"Soul...what if-" She was cut off by the white haired meister who had reached into his drawer and pulled out at pill bottle.

"Thank Stein that he could make a male version. Don't worry angel." Soul said this with a tired smile and Maka curled up next to him.

"That's good...Thanks Soul...I really do love you." Maka said this as she closed her eyes, letting exhaustion wash over her and pull her to sleep. Soul smiled as he pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I love you Maka."

* * *

><p><strong>Layle: -Is reading- Why didn't you do this for me...<strong>

**Tamishi: and why the hell is mine cut short!  
>Me: Because you moron your story is T rated. And Tamishi I promised to make this a SOMA I hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it... well next chapter...hilariousness. Yeah. Enjoy. Oh and Warrior, the fortune cookie is in there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA now you have to read it! Yes I am evil, but that is part of my charm. Hell I have put my characters through hell and back. Anyways Reveiw please.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**DE88: -blasting music as I write while my ps2 runs Shadow Hearts: From the New World- Hey guys! Im back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, mainly a humorous one.**

**Tamishi: -sighs- he doesn't own Soul Eater, and sorry if you don't like his taste of music -Thanks for the Memories plays in the background- anyways on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: What happens now.<em>

Soul yawned as Maka rested her head on her arms. She smiled tiredly, and next to her, Allie was doing the same thing. Soul chuckled slightly, and leaned back, only to sit up straight when he heard something slam on a desk. He saw that Tamishi had finally made it to class and he had with him four huge mugs with him, which were slammed down, probably from the weight of whatever liquid they had in them. Tamishi chuckled as Allie swatted his arm and he handed her, Soul, and Maka one.

"This is how I stay awake when I have had a restless or exhausting night slash day." Tamishi said this as he took another mug, Soul now seeing it said 44 oz. on the side and sipped it. Soul carefully took a swig and found it to be a soda he couldn't place.

"What is this...cuz it is good!?" Maka asked this as she sat up, Kid and Black Star walking in with their weapons and looking surprised to see the four of them, all with mugs. Tamishi smiled.

"One fourth , one fourth Mountain Dew Voltage, Half Pepsi, and four shots of Vanilla syrup. Call it a pick me up." Tamishi said this with a huge smile and Allie rolled her eyes as Maka looked at the drink amazed.

"So wait...you got Maka and Soul soda... and not us? What is going on?" Kid said this as he sat down and Tamishi scoffed.

"Two reasons, one I only had four mugs and four bucks in change. And two is Patti and Black Star don't need caffeine." Tamishi said this and everyone laughed. Black Star smiled and put Tamishi in a headlock. Tamishi grinned and flipped him over his shoulder, causing another round of laughter as Black Star sat back down, Tsubaki rubbing his now sore back while giggling.  
>"Well I have gotten better." Black Star mumbled this and Tamishi grinned. Soul sighed and leaned back enjoying the soda. Maka smiled as she pulled out a journal, writing in it.<p>

"Well at least no one is asking why the ADHD kid has soda." Tamishi said this and Allie groaned and Kid chuckled. Black Star's eye widened.

"Shit I forgot you have ADHD..." Black Star said this as if scared and everyone laughed. The group joked around and poked fun at one another till the rest of the class and Stein came in. However Stein did not come in alone. With him was Marie, Kami, and Spirit. Stein cleared his throat and the class calmed down. Soul sighed as he saw Maka fidget slightly. Stein looked at Soul and Tamishi with a very slight and discrete knowing smile. He sighed before talking.

"Alright class. Lord Death has deemed it necessary to teach a certain month long course. Now there are some students that will be exempt from this course." Stein said this and the class started whispering. Tamishi sighed and Soul looked at Maka. Maka looked slightly worried and they both had the same general idea of what this was about. "Now then... before anyone is exempt, can anyone tell me exactly how one would create a new soul wavelength." Stein asked this and immediately Ox spoke up.

"Obviously Soul Resonance. Two soul wavelengths mix and form a temporary new one." Ox said this knowingly and Stein smiled.

"Exactly, now then, how does one create a new soul?" Stein said this with a smirk and everyone started murmuring, but Maka gulped. Soul knew she knew the answer, but she was afraid to say it. Tamishi sighed.

"Would it not be the same, except that it would take an even stronger soul resonance, the kind that only couples can do." Tamishi said this as he sipped on his drink and Stein smirked.

"That is somewhat correct. You are right that it takes a strong soul resonance, and you are right that it takes a couple." Stein said this and people suddenly started murmuring more, realising what this was about. Tamishi sighed.

"So basically this is sex ed. Right?" Tamishi said this loudly and everyone went silent, surprised. Maka grew bright red.

"No this is more of a course explaining the effects that sex can have on Soul Resonance and partnerships. Though I do know there is a select few students who have knowledge about this. They are the ones who can leave." Stein said this and everyone looked around. Tamishi and Soul looked at each other before looking at Allie and Maka. Maka looked like she wanted to disappear, but she looked at Soul and nodded. Allie just shrugged, her face a slight pink. Tamishi smirked and stood up with Allie, Maka, and Soul.

"Well then don't mind us we will just leave, if that's cool." Soul said this as he put his hands in his pockets and walked down row of seats, not caring for the stares or whispers. Stein nodded and when the group got close Stein had a look of questioning and Tamishi merely nodded while Soul just gave him a thumbs up. Stein smiled as did Maka's parents as they walked out, and Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Chrona followed. Once the door was closed, Black Star practically exploded.

"The hell Soul, when the hell did you fuck Maka!" Black Star practically screamed this and Soul punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Maka had a book in her hand and looked redder than Soul's eyes. "Okay I deserved that. Sorry that was loud, but the hell man?" Black Star said this once he caught his breath and the group started walking down the hall.

"Last night alright Black Star. I promised her that we would do it after she became a deathscythe." Soul said this with a sigh and Black Star stopped for a second, Kid looked at him and saw a revelation dawn upon him. Tamishi chuckled.

"Same with me and Allie." Tamishi said this as he patted Black Star's shoulder and Kid laughed, causing everyone to stop to hear Black Star.

"So wait...Maka and Allie were the one's to ask to do it?!" Black Star said this amazed and Allie scoffed. Maka giggled slightly. "I would have thought Soul would have asked first." Black Star was amazed and Maka smirked.

"Contrary to most beliefs, Soul is a gentleman. He waited for me to ask to be polite, and he also said something about wanting to be sure I was sure and stuff." Maka said this waving her hand, and Black Star, Kid and Chrona were surprised to see this side of Maka. Soul laughed before he felt a blue hand on his shoulder. "Oh hey Sid. What is up?" Maka said this with a cheerful smile. Sid chuckled and Nygus rolled her eyes behind him.

"Heard you guys got out of class for a month, how about we talk for a bit." Sid said this and everyone nodded, some of them gulping.

* * *

><p>Sid smiled as everyone sat either on the ground or on bleachers in the gym, a couple of 12 packs of soda stacked where everyone can grab them. The group had been talking for the past two hours, with the occasional Black Star or Tamishi getting thrown or blasted into a wall. Maka was talking with Allie and Tsubaki, Soul was chatting with Kid and Tamishi, when Tamishi wasn't sparring with Black Star. Then Stein walked in with Spirit.<p>

"You guys caused quite a stir." Stein said this with a laugh. Maka and Allie groaned, while Soul and Tamisi laughed. Everyone else just chuckled.

"Yeah I guessed as much. This should at least lower the amount of partner request we get. I just burn them anyways." Tamishi said this and Soul punched his shoulder. Maka tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't get any..." Maka said this with a frown and Allie laughed.

"That's because Soul get's rid of them for you. He thought it was a smart idea so you wouldn't worry about them. Trust me the four of us get enough to bury someone." Allie said this and Soul growled while Maka blushed. Maka smiled and got up and hugged Soul surprising him.

"Thanks Soul." Soul was surprised that Maka said this, and he smiled. Spirit coughed and sighed.

"Anyways Lord Death has a mission for Tamishi and Maka." Spirit said this with an oddly calm voice. Tamishi sighed, as did Maka but Stein chuckled as he saw Sid get a grin.

"Spirit weren't you going to tell Maka that you and Kami are together again." Sid said this and Spirit sweatdropped. Maka's eyes widened as her father started stammering something and she grinned as she tackled hugged him.

"That's great papa!" Everyone laughed as Maka yelled this out, even Spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Finally this is done. We will be returning to the more serious stuff next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. By serious I mean the plot.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**DE88: Yo guys. I couldn't sleep so I typed this up.**

**Tamishi: Meaning he was so psyched up after writing the first chapter of his and Warrior's collab story he couldn't sleep. -gets judo flipped-**

**DE88: Ah Shaddap! Anyways here is chapter 12. I don't own Soul Eater but I do own my characters. Also check out my Soul Eater Adventures Story! The one I am writing with Warrior!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: What should never have happened.<em>

Stein sighed as he went through his notes that he had been discussing with Kami. They were looking into what Tamishi and Maka's new found Resonance Hyperspeed could lead too, but neither person knew how close they could be to unlocking an even higher form of resonance. Stein sighed as he reached for his pack of cigarettes. He sighed as he saw he had only a few left, knowing that he would have to quit once his and Marie's child was born. Stein turned the screw on the side of his head till it clicked and heard a knock. He side and rolled to the door, opening it.

"Kami did you-" Stein started but he soon saw it wasn't. No it was Soul, Maka, and Allie carrying Tamishi, who had a deep gash across his chest, and other slashes on his arms. He was bleeding heavily, the blood only being stanched by blood drenched jackets.

"Stein Tamishi need medical attention now." Maka said this as Allie did her best not to start bawling. Stein nodded and motioned to bring him to the table inside and Soul carried the Meister in as Stein quickly wheeled himself to get his medical supplies. Allie now was crying on Maka's shoulder.

"What happened. I thought this was a rudimentary mission?" Stein asked this as he cut away Tamishi's shirt, seeing the full extent of the damage. Soul sighed, his shirt, like the others stained with blood.

"Blitz happened." Stein froze for a moment but shook his head before he began operating.

"Tell me later. Go get me the blood in the other room."

* * *

><p>Allie sniffled slightly as she looked at Tamishi. He was unconscious still, though it had been only a couple of hours since Stein patched him up. Maka and Soul sat on the other side of the bed and Stein was standing at the foot. Allie had finally stopped crying uncontrollably, and Stein lit one of his cigarettes.<p>

"Okay what happened. You said something about Blitz?" Stein asked this, and the three Spartoi members looked at him and nodded. "Blitz is dead...isn't he?" Soul sighed.

"Well here is what happened."

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback: a few hours prior~<em>

Tamishi smiled as he flashed past the last Kishin, Maka slicing through the last one of hers. As they did there respective weapons changed back, consuming the souls of the Kishins. Maka smiled as Soul wrapped an arm around her.

"Well that takes care of this area. I am surprised we didn't find a witch." Tamishi said this with a grin as Allie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Actually so am I...that was a gathering of about three hundred kishins...they had to be supervised...but I don't see any other soul around here." Maka said this, concern entering her voice, as she thought it might be a trap. Soul got the vibe from Maka and held her a little closer. Tamishi sighed.

"Yeah neither do I. Wait a second..." Tamishi said this as he noticed a soul enter the edge of the clearing, a very familiar soul. Tamishi turned, Allie releasing him as he saw a blond haired guy standing, one of his hands on one of the trees. Tamishi rubbed his eyes, making sure he was seeing right. Maka and Soul were both stunned and couldn't find their voices. The young man walked forward a bit and Tamishi's eyes widened. The boy definitely had blond hair, about shoulder length, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket. Allie realized why everyone was stunned as she watched Tamishi walk towards the guy.

"Blitz...is that really you?" Tamishi asked the question that everyone had on there minds, albeit rasping it out from the shock of seeing his dead partner in front of him, not even five feet now. The young man gave Tamishi a familiar smile.

"Hey Mishi." Blitz said this with a kind smile. Tamishi smiled with tears in his eyes. he quickly wiped them away, but as he did, Blitz transformed and a white blur rushed past him and stopped in front of Tamishi. Tamishi saw what was a white clone of him before he felt the pain of the slash through his chest and arms that sent him back. Tamishi coughed blood as he flew back, hitting a rock wall, not believing what he was seeing.

"Goodbye Tamishi Rikushi." The guy said this. Soul saw that the guy looked exactly like Tamishi, except that his hair was white, his eyes were pink and his skin was a lighter color than Tamishi.

"Tamishi!" Allie yelled this as she ran to Tamishi. The clone smiled and rushed the Reaperscythe but was intercepted by Maka, who guarded against the clones attack. The clone smiled as Blitz's weapon form, a straight heavy saber, glowed and Soul yelled out in pain and Maka jumped back as she kicked the clone. Soul changed out and took off his jacket looking at the small cut on his shoulder before tossing his jacket to Allie who was using what she could to staunch the blood pouring from Tamishi, who was barely conscious.

"Damn it. That is Blitz alright...he is able to cut through my weapon form and the black blood with his ability." Soul growled this as the Clone of Tamishi spun the said weapon around before Blitz changed back with a sadistic smile.

"You damn traitor!" Maka screamed this at Blitz and Soul held her back as she formed blades on her arms and back. Blitz just laughed.

"Heh like the DWMA even looked that hard for me. Look what the witches have done. They have made me into a weapon on the same level as a deathscythe, not to mention given me the best partner I could want." Blitz said this with a smirk and Tamishi, barely conscious coughed, Allie worried as she hurried on staunching his wounds. Blitz's smirk widened. "Anyways this is Sakashima. Now, if you don't mind, we are going to kill you all now." Blitz said this as he changed back, Tamishi's clone, Sakashima, catching him and rushing at Maka and Soul, both of them forming blades and blocking him attack before jumping back, Maka changing into a scythe and Soul catching her in midair before she glowed and Soul slashed.

"Witch Hunting Wave!" Soul yelled this as he sent a wave at Sakashima, who easily dodged but the wave sent up a huge amount of dust. As Soul landed, Maka changed back and they ran to Tamishi, Soul picking him up. "Hurry we have to get out of here now!" Soul yelled this as they ran to where they had their bikes stowed. Leaving behind the laughing clone and former partner of Tamishi.

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

><p>Allie shook slightly as they finished telling their story. Soul was holding Maka's hand who was looking worried, and at Tamishi. Soul's other hand was balled into a tight fist. Stein sighed as he took another drag of his cigarette.<p>

"So Blitz is alive...and the rumors of the witches experimenting with cloning have been confirmed...sounds like they are trying to make the next Kishin." Stein said this with a grim expression. Soul sighed and Allie started sobbing into her hands, causing Stein to sigh.

"Professor Stein...will Tamishi be okay?" Maka asked this as she looked at Tamishi and then Stein, her worry for her friend showing. Stein sighed, knowing he couldn't lie at a time like this.

"Physically yes. The Black Blood is hastening his physical recovery, but I don't know about mentally or his soul. We all know Tamishi is emotional, and that his soul is closely connected to it. This past event with Blitz and Sakashima...well it has made it to where Tamishi's soul is on the verge of breaking apart. Right now it is so small, smaller than when Blitz died... I think he is doubting himself. He knows that Blitz has revealed himself as the enemy, but Blitz as once his only friend. He has a tough choice now...this one could literally make or break him." Stein said this with a sigh and Allie sniffed as she stopped sobbing, and now was holding one of Tamishi's hands.

"Well whatever he chooses...I am with him the whole way..." Allie said this sadly as she held the young meister's hand, and Stein notice a small flux in Tamishi's soul, but waved it off. Stein sighed.

"Right well...I will monitor his condition. I will also report this to Lord Death. Maka, Soul, you two can go home. I think Allie wants some time alone." Stein said this as he stood up and opened the door, the weapon-meister pair nodding and leaving. Allie sniffled softly before taking one of Tamishi's hands in both of her.

"Please...come out of this Mishi...we are going to need you..."

* * *

><p>Maka sighed as she closed her book, looking at Soul, who wearing an apron as he cooked curry. Soul noticed that Maka had closed her book.<p>

"Too worried about Tamishi huh." Soul said this calmly as he cooked, not even thinking about making a joking or snide comment. Maka sighed and hugged her knees.

"Yes and no...I was also thinking...what if it was you Soul...what if you were in that hospital bed..." Maka said this as she stared at her knees and Soul subconsciously rubbed his shoulder, which was bandaged right now, the wound deemed not serious. Soul sighed.

"Well if I was, then it would have been because one of us would have died if I hadn't got hurt." Soul said this as he took the curry and rice off the stove, putting them on the plates he had out and Maka looked at him, her eyes telling him that is not what she wanted to hear. "What it's true. Plus if it was me, we wouldn't be worrying about my soul falling to pieces. Trust me, thats why we are worrying. Remember I came out of the whole Crona thing alright." Soul said this as he set down the food. Maka sighed as she looked at it.

"Yeah you are right...but still...I can't get my mind off the-" Maka was stopped in the middle of her sentence by Soul's lips touching her. Soul kissed her softly and then pulled back with a soft smile.

"Did that help?" Soul asked this with a slight smile. Maka smiled and sighed before swatting Souls shoulder.

"Yes, now can you get me a drink." Soul chuckled as Maka said this and he walked to the fridge.

"Also Maka...remember that Tamishi has gone through this soul thing twice already. I am sure he can pull out of this. From what I get its like his soul is torn between two sides, and until he comes to a decision his soul with keep tearing itself apart." Soul said this and Maka looked at him, surprised he could come up with something that was complex in meaning, but sounded so simple. Soul chuckled as he handed her a can and sat next to her. "Basically means, no point in worrying as we can help him make that choice. Besides, worrying like a old house wife isn't cool." Soul said this as he sipped his soda and looked at Maka, only to find her lips on his, kissing him deeply. She pulled back with a smile.

"That is possibly the smartest and best pep talk you have given. Thanks Soul." Maka said this cheerily.

* * *

><p>"You need anything from home?" Allie asked Tamishi, who had recently regained consciousness this and Tamishi shook his head. Allie sighed slightly. Tamishi had barely talked since he woke up, and his face looked so sad, as if someone had died...then again, technically the Blitz he knew did. Allie sighed and turned finding Stein at the door smiling softly. Allie smiled knowing Stein would help Tamishi. Allie looked over her shoulder. "Mishi...whatever you decide on, know that I will always be with you. No matter what." Allie said this and Tamishi gave a sad smile as she left. Stein looked at the young meister and saw another flux in his soul. Tamishi sighed and laid back against his pillow, his mind torn between the shock of finding out Blitz was alive and a traitor. Tamishi tried to reason with himself that Blitz was still good...but he just couldn't. Tamishi sighed as he kept thinking on it, and finally as Stein was about to leave, he said something.<p>

"Professor Stein...what info do you have on witch experiments..."

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Okay well that should be more on the serious side. Next time on Soul Eater: Resonance of Souls: Can Tamishi make his decision on how he will believe, or will his soul break. And how fast will Sakashima and Blitz become the next Kishin. What is this high form of resonance and much more questions answered in the next one. Hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**DE88: Hey guys. I am here with yet another chapter. I really hope that the whole Blitz thing has gotten people more into this cuz the story will just keep going up from here. Also I believe my hospital counter for Layle is at what...four? And for Tamishi...What 2 right now and only one of those was actually...eh both he came out of fine, physically. Anyways on to the story and answering questions with writing! Oh wait I forgot to ever put out the ages for my story! Maka: 16, Soul: 17, Black Star:17, Kid:17, Patti:16, Chrona:16, Tsubaki:17, Liz:17, Tamishi: 18, Allie:18. So yeah that works.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Answers<em>

Stein sighed as finished explaining all the details of his research to Lord Death. Lord Death sighed as he sipped his tea.

"So this situation has become tense. And you believe unless he is stopped soon this, Sakashima will become a Kishin...hmmm this is very bad...seems like another Asura is on the horizon. And to make matters worse, Tamishi is currently out of commission till he solves his dilemma...this is troubling." Lord Death sighed as he said this.

"Lord Death...I believe the kids should know about what the Resonance Hyperspeed leads to. It could help them." Stein said this as he took a drag from a cigarette. Lord Death's mask seemed to frown but he sighed.

"Yes you are right, but wait till Tamishi has recovered. He and Allie have the strictest conditions...oh and Stein." Lord Death said this as the professor left and the man turned to his superior. "Help out Tamishi please."

* * *

><p>"So Tamishi's soul is crumbling..." Kid said this as the whole group, minus Tamishi, hung out around the basketball court. Soul and Black Star were shooting hoops with Tsubaki and Patti while Crona and Maka were sitting against trees, either reading or writing. Liz was checking her nails and Kid was pacing. Everyone seemed to be agitated.<p>

"Yeah. Evidently with Blitz being alive, its sent his emotions out of whack. He is unsure of what he should do and himself." Allie said this sadly as she sat on a bench with a small messenger bag next to her. Black Star sighed.

"Do I need to talk some more sense into him!" Black Star yelled this out, about to run off but Tsubaki grabbed him as Soul made a shot. Soul sighed.

"Not cool man. Anyways your pep talk isn't going to work this time. Hell none of us really know what he is going through. I say let him make a decision, and roll with it. Thats what we do." Soul said this with a smirk, causing Maka to smile. Lately, it seemed to Maka that Soul had actually been making a lot of sense...but maybe he always did. everyone nodded to what Soul had said and Allie stood up.

"Well then I am going to go visit him. See you guys." Allie said this as she grabbed her bag and ran off. Kid chuckled slightly.

"I find it surprising that Tamishi and her are the oldest of us..."

* * *

><p>"The hell?" Allie said this as she walked into the dispensary to find it littered with books and papers with Tamishi and Stein, Tamishi on the floor reading the papers and books and Stein on his chair. Tamishi looked up at her and gave her a tired smile, one that lifted her heart. Even though Tamishi wasn't himself yet, he still could smile.<p>

"Oh sorry about the mess. I was looking into something. Stein, this here, Soul Recession...where the soul has two personalities, one stronger than the other, but only just barely?" Tamishi said this as he handed the paper to Stein who looked at it briefly.

"Maybe but what makes you think that this might hold the answer?" Stein said this and Tamishi immediately start digging through the papers and books.

"Uhhh what is going on?" Allie asked this as she carefully stepped to where she could sit in a chair next to Tamishi on the floor as he searched and Stein sighed.

"Tamishi is trying to find his reasoning for Blitz. He might be on to something, but as you can see...we have been at this for a few hours." Stein said this and Tamishi finally sat up with a book which he flipped through and stopped on a page reading it briefly.

"Here it is. My reasoning for thinking Soul Recession." Tamishi handed the book to Stein and Stein looked at it. His eyes widened slightly, and he smiled slightly.

"Ah the witch research on artificial soul personalities. That does make sense but now reason it out." Stein said this as he closed the book and Tamishi smiled slightly.

"I am not dead. That proves it, Blitz held back." Tamishi said this and Allie looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can you say that! With how bad he hurt you, you call that holding back!" Allie exclaimed this and Stein chuckled. Tamishi sighed.

"Yeah. Listen, Blitz's special power is that he can charge with a high speed high density wavelength...one that can cut through even the black blood. One time, Blitz and I cut through a building. If the witches have really gotten him to the same power as a deathscythe, then he could have easily gone straight through me...but I wasn't. If we go with Soul Recession theory, that means that during our fight, Blitz's lesser side, the real Blitz was in some control. His soul wavered and lessened the attack." Tamishi said this calmly and Allie's jaw basically dropped. Stein smiled, as he found the meister's logic sound.

"So then Blitz is in there...any other proof?" Stein said this and Tamishi smiled.

"Only three people know of my nickname. Before Sakashima attacked, he called me Mishi...The witches would never find out about that. A manufacture personality couldn't know that. Not to mention that smile was genuine. It was his old smile." Tamishi said this as he laid on the floor looking at the ceiling. Stein sighed.

"Well with this new found knowledge, what will you do." Stein asked this and Tamishi sighed and was silent. After a minute, Stein felt a surge, as if something grew exponentially and Tamishi smiled.

"Easy...I will beat him. He is a threat, and he even knows it. That's how it has to end." Allie looked at Tamishi concerned and Tamishi chuckled. "Blitz always wanted to die protecting his meister and the academy." Tamishi said this as he raised his hand as if he was reaching for something. "As we are right now...no one in Spartoi can beat him...especially if he becomes a Kishin...but if he is in there...he can give me a window. I know he can. He is giving me a single opportunity...and I have to take it." Tamishi said this as he closed his fist and Allie realised why he was saying this. He was reassuring his resolve. He was fixing his soul. Tamishi groaned as he stood up, a familiar glow in his eye. "So...no matter what happens... I will take down Sakashima and Blitz. I owe him that much. He save my life. The least I could do is save his soul." Tamishi said this with a smirk and Stein grinned and Allie smiled, glad that Tamishi was getting there, getting back to normal.

"Good. You have found your resolve. Now let's get ready to help you on this mission."

* * *

><p>"Wait what! You are going to beat him!" Black Star yelled this as Tamishi announced his resolve. Allie giggled as Tamishi rolled his eyes. With his resolve came a new change of uniform. Tamishi wore a sleeveless shirt and zip up vest that Allie had gotten him, with black jeans.<p>

"That's what I said. He was my partner. So I will deal with him. I owe him that much." Tamishi said this with a smirk and Stein cleared his throat.

"Alright well, anyways, the reason I called Spartoi here is for one reason. Maka, Soul, Tamishi, Allie. It is time you learned about Soul Merge and Soul Fusion." The four said people looked at the professor. "Soul Merge is what is past Resonance Hyperspeed. It is accomplished by pushing past your normal Resonance rate, however in most cases it is dangerous, as it can permanently combine the two souls. However you four can use the madness wavelength of the black blood as a barrier, so the chance of it happening is minimized. Soul Fusion is different though." Stein said this seriously and Maka raised her hand. Stein nodded to her.

"Does the fact of Soul and I both being weapons have any affect on Soul Merge?" Maka asked this and Soul scoffed something about being a bookworm at her and received a book to the head, which he then held.

"Possibly. We don't have any studies on Soul Merge. Now onto Soul Fusion. Maka, Soul, you two should be safe using this, but Tamishi and Allie, you two are going to need permission from Lord Death." Stein said this and the two pairs looked confused. Stein sighed. "Soul Fusion involves the same principle as Soul Merge, except that you share a piece of your soul with each other. Meaning that Soul and Maka are fine, because their souls are compatible. However, even though Tamishi and Allie's souls are compatible, Allie's Reaper Soul makes it dangerous, as it makes the piece volatile. That means that the soul piece will be rejected and will tear the soul apart. Tamishi the chances of this happening to you are about forty percent. So if it comes down to life or death, thats when you consider Soul Fusion." Stein said this and the four nodded. "Alright then start practicing."

* * *

><p>"Agh dammit I just can't concentrate on it." Tamishi growled this as he and Allie laid on the grass of the forest clearing. Across from them was Maka and Soul, who were resting against a tree.<p>

"Well we have been trying for the past three hours...maybe we just can't do it." Maka panted this out as she tried to stand, but found she was to tired too, and just rested her head on Soul's shoulder.

"Maybe we will just miraculously figure it out like Resonance Hyperspeed." Soul said this jokingly. He was as tired as Maka and him had been switching in and out, and neither could get it. Tamishi lifted his head and looked at Soul with amazement.

"Soul...maybe that's what we are missing...the fear factor. The factor that makes us push past our limits...our drive." Tamishi said this as he sat up and Soul's eye widened like Maka's and Allie's. All four of them understood what they we missing. And as if to answer that call, suddenly Tamishi and Soul bolted, each picking up their partner as the tree that Maka and Soul were leaning against bursted into splinters, and the area around where Tamishi and Allie was turned into a crater. Both guys fell to the ground on one knee as they set down their partners, before all four of them stood to see a man with piercings and large gloves, and the other was a man wolf hybrid with a ball and chain on one leg.

"You two had to say something didn't you." Allie whined as they looked at the two men. The werewolf grinned menacingly while the man had a sadistic smile.

"See Free. Told you that we could kill two little gnats with one stone if we worked together." The man said this as he pulled on a random chain that ran across his body. "So Free, shall we take care of the girls first? Or their pesky boys." The man asked this and Free scratched his chin. Soul and Tamishi immediately stepped in front of Maka and Allie. As they did they started a Resonance Link, and started making a plan.

"Looks like the guys want to die first, Giriko. Well then, Magic Eye Canon!" Free said this as he formed the magic at his eye and fired a blast at the four students.

"Riot Blast!"  
>"Witch Hunting Wave!" Soul and Tamishi simultaneously attacked, having their attacks collide with the werewolf's attack. As the attacks exploded, Tamishi and Soul came through the smoke, Soul attacking Giriko, and Tamishi attacking Free. The two men went separate ways and the two meisters followed their targets.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~With Soul~<em>

Soul growled as he and Maka attacked Giriko ferociously through the forest, the battle leaving a trail of destruction in the forest. Giriko smiled and easily blocked their attacks with his chains, even when they switched roles, Maka and Soul couldn't land a hit. Giriko finally decided to kick Soul in the shoulder, causing a gash and forced him back into a tree. Soul staggered and used Maka's scythe shaft to steady himself. '_Soul we can't keep this up!' _Maka yelled this at Soul through their mental connection and Soul growled, looking at Giriko with contempt.

"Maka...we can't give up. We shouldn't have to lose to the same opponent twice. We can beat this guy!" Soul said this as he readied Maka for another attack as Giriko picked at his ear.

"Man you guys are pathetic. And here I thought this might be a challenge. I guess I should have gone for miss death and her boy instead of sharky and no tits." Giriko said this tauntingly and Soul felt Maka's soul ignite with rage. Soul sweatdropped as she started cursing at him, but smiled.

"Maka..let's try it...one last time." Soul said this quietly and Maka looked at him through the reflection of the weapon form, a frown on her face, but nodded. The both closed their eyes and focused on what was important. To them, defeating Giriko was more important than anything, and a lot of reason came with that. Anger, revenge, hatred, malice, pride, and even pity and admiration. To them, it was just fuel for the fire. Soul took a deep breath as he felt their resonance go higher and higher, going past even what they had used for Genie Hunter, now more on the level of Kishin Hunter. Finally Maka and Soul let out a yell and broke past their barrier and were enveloped in an orb of swirling red, black, and blue. Giriko suddenly attacked then.

"Triple speed saw leg!" Giriko yelled this as he jumped into the air and brought his leg down on the sphere, his leg shining as his chains moved. Surprise showed on his faces as he watched the sphere shatter and revealed Soul, wearing a pitch black suit with a black dress shirt, the collar seemingly skin tight and no tie. Souls arm had two scythe blades coming from it, Forming a blade that started at his elbow and ran down past his hand for about a foot. The inner blade was green and silver, while the outer blade was gold and red. Soul easily deflected Giriko and turned and spun forming another blade on his other arm and started to slash Giriko. Giriko quickly brought up his chains, but even then he was cut on his face and arms as he was thrown back. "Damn it! Little brats, I am going to saw you to pieces!" Giriko yelled this as he lifted his leg. "Triple speed saw leg: Total Destruction current!" Giriko yelled this as he sent a wake of energy at Soul.

"Witch hunter edge." Soul intoned this as his arm blade glowed and he deflected the attack, causing it to clear the surrounding forest. As the smoke cleared, Maka stood where Soul was, wearing a tight black sleeveless dress. She look at Giriko before speeding forward and past him with a flash.

"Witch Hunter Passing." Maka said this as Giriko screamed before blood sprayed from the massive amount of slashes, and then his body disintegrated, leaving his soul. Maka sighs and the orb comes back as Soul and Maka released their Soul Merge and Maka panted slightly as a nearby explosion flashed above them.

"Well looks like we finished before Tamishi. Come on let's go see if he needs help." Soul said this as he held out his hand to Maka, who took it.

* * *

><p><em>~With Tamishi~<em>

"Damn it stop running!" Tamishi growled this as he followed the werewolf, all the while dodging his constant Ice Pillars and Magic Eye Cannons. Free chuckled as he landed on a branch and then launched himself at Tamishi. Tamishi growled and dodged out of the way of his attack and pointed Allie's silver handle gunblade form at him, pulling the trigger. "Riot Blast!" Tamishi yelled this as the attack connected, blasting the werewolf through a tree, but Free just merely stood up laughing.

"Idiot I am Immortal! I can't die!" Free exclaimed this and Tamishi growled and pushed his wavelength through his feet and passed the werewolf, cutting the tip of his ear. Free touched it and found it to be bleeding to his surprise. "What the hell."

"It is simple. An anti-magic wavelength. That is your weakness, and my riot blade is the perfect weapon for the job." Tamishi said this with a smirk as he held Allie, now having his Soul Resonance Gauntlet, and Allies blade glowing with its Riot Blade activated. Free tilted his head confused and Tamishi sighed and pointed at Free's damaged tail. "Maka did that to you when you guys first met, and it still hasn't healed. There is proof." Tamishi said this before jumping away as Free lunged at him.

"Wolf, Wolves, Wolf, Wolves. Ice Spear Storm!" Free yelled this as he pointed at Tamishi and summoned a mass of icicle spears that flew at Tamishi. Tamishi cursed as he dodged and deflected what he could, a few grazing his arms and sides. _'Careful Tamishi! He can attack just like us, up close and from a distance. We need to beat him fast!' _Allie said this and Tamishi nodded as he deactivated Riot Blade, revealing Allie's new form. The gunblade had a black handle and chamber, but the blade was now comprised of two, with a gap in the middle. Tamishi smiled as he activated Resonance Hyperspeed, feeling the effects immediately as the gap in Allies blade, glowed with energy.

"Seven sins dance." Tamishi said this as he appeared to shimmer to infront of Free, surprising him with his speed, and delivered seven quick slashes before kicking him, using the kick to jump up and point his weapon at the immortal. "Riot blast." Tamishi intoned this as he fired a round, and blasted the werewolf off his feet. Free groaned as he hit a tree, but stood up, revealing the cuts only to be shallow and that his fur was slightly singed.

"That tickled." Free said this as Maka and Soul arrived at the clearing they were in, at the edge and they both were stunned like Tamishi. Tamishi tightened his grip on Allie ready to attack again. "No way. Wolf wolves, wolf wolves. Niflheim!" Free shouted this and sent a current of ice at Tamishi faster than Tamishi could move, and flash froze him and everything with in ten feet of him, leaving him a frozen statue. Free smirked at his work as Maka gasped.

"Tamishi!" Maka screamed this and tried to run to him but Soul held her back. Free turned to them, Soul glaring at the immortal.

"Well that was fun. Sadly that move is normally so inaccurate. Ah well I will smash him after I kill you two." Free said this but Maka was staring at Tamishi's frozen form and saw his soul expand and then suddenly, the ice around him shattered, Tamishi falling to his knees coughing. Free looked at the meister with wide eyes. "The hell!"

"Tamishi are you okay! What was that!" Allie yelled this from her weapon form as Tamishi used her to help him stand, glaring at the werewolf.

"I used a Soul Discharge to break out of the ice. Allie...time to press our luck." Tamishi said this as he pulled her out of the ground. Free growled and Allie looked at Tamishi and nodded. Tamishi smiled. "Let's go. Soul Merge." Tamishi said this as he held Allie in front of him and the ground around him started to glow as they resonated higher and higher till they were enveloped in a electric purple sphere that broke after a second.

"That...is cool." Soul said this as he looked at Tamishi. Tamishi now had, what soul could only describe as a skin like, pitch black suit that seemed to have electric purple veins. On his hands, shoulders, knees, chest and sides was skull masks like Lord Death's that form a sort of armor. In his right hand was Allie's Soul resonance form, but the gun part of her form was covered with hinged skull masks. Tamishi swung his weapon and a small force wave emanated from him. Free growled and started chanting.

"Wolf wolves, wolf wolves. Nifelheim! Now die!" Free roared this out and sent the wave of ice at Tamishi, but Tamishi merely pointed his weapon at the immortal, the skulls opening as if to make a shield on either side, as Tamishi put his other hand on his forearm.

"Blasting Zone." Tamishi coldly intoned this and pulled the trigger, causing a blast to emanate from Allie's tip, going out in a cone that was about fifteen feet tall and wide, and about fifty feet long. The blast destroyed the spell and blasted Free back a good ten feet, burning most of his fur. The werewolf groaned as he got up and Tamishi swung Allie in the air before disappearing, reappearing behind Free. "Seven sin passing. Now pass from this world to the next." Tamishi said this as he flicked his weapon and Free let out a gurgled scream as seven slashes through his body appeared, before his body condensed into his warped soul. Tamishi sighed before releasing his Soul Merge and collapsing, Allie changing back to catch him.

* * *

><p>"What the..." Black Star uttered this as he saw the destruction that had been caused by Tamishi, the said meister sitting against a tree. Kid sighed as he look at what had been wrought and Stein chuckled.<p>

"Well now, we just learned there was intruders, mainly from Tamishi, but seems like you all have Soul Merge down huh?" Stein asked this as he turned to the four students that had been attacked, Tamishi giving him a tired smile.

"What else did you expect Stein."

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: And it ends there...the chapter not the story. Next chapter will be a blast! See you all then!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**DE88: Hey guys. Here is what I can call a filler I guess. I thought this idea might be a good idea, but I can tell you that this story is winding down. Soon we will have the final confrontation for Tamishi and gang. But don't fret, because once a few other stories are done, I will start a whole slew of crossover series! I hope you will enjoy them and this chapter! I sadly don't own Soul eater.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: Downtime.<em>

Kidd sighed as he looked at the small gathering of friends he had at his place. Everyone from Spartoi was here, minus Tamishi who was surprisingly running late. Allie was talking with Maka and Liz, which worried Kidd. Soul was writing on a piece of folded paper, and was keeping it away from Black Star, who was trying to look at it. Patti was chatting with Crona, and Tsubaki was making some snacks. Kidd sighed as he finally decided to sit in a chair, tugging at the collar of his shirt, slightly trying to fix it's symmetry, but left it as he tried to relax.

"Where is Tamishi? I hope he isn't with the nutty professor." Soul said this as he folded the paper up and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Allie sighed as she heard this.

"He said he was picking up a few things but...now I think he got side tracked. He knows this is suppose to get our minds off the whole impending battles and stuff but, you all know how he is." Allie said this and a silence fell over the group, remembering that they were about to risk their lives yet again, and this time the foe was more powerful than ever. "I'll call him to check." Allie said this as she pulled out her phone, but as she did, Kidd's door flew open violently and Tamishi walked in carrying an insane amount of plastic bags with his arms and black blood.

"Sorry I am late! There was an accident on the main road and I had to take a slow ass detour." Tamishi said this with a goofy grin as everyone stared at him. Tamishi walked to the kitchen and started placing the bags in groupings.

"What the hell did you buy! A fricken house!" Black Star exclaimed this as he saw the kitchen floor littered with bags and Tamishi gave a somewhat evil laugh.

"Well this is a party to get our minds of everything, right? So I say screw sleep." Tamishi said this as he started pulling two liters of soda and energy drinks out from the bags, then chips, then some quick dinners, and finally a few boxes of pockey. Everyone looked at him and the snacks he brought with wide eyes. Allie giggled as Tamishi opened one of the energy drinks.

"Of course your idea of a party includes caffeine." Kidd said this with a smirk and Black Star's eyes seemed to gloss over. Suddenly Patti started laughing.

"Sis we should play a game!" Patti said this excitedly and Liz looked at her sister with a quizzical look. "Like Truth or Dare!" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged as she suggested this and Tamishi glanced at Allie, who had the same idea. Tamishi smiled as he went and sat on the floor.

"Sure, but how about we add in the something. Say the ability to dare a pair of people, specifically couples." Tamishi said this as Allie sat next to him and nestled into his chest as he sat with his back against a wall. Everyone shrugged and soon everyone was sitting with the person who they were dating, some people had drinks some didn't and there was a bottle courtesy of Kidd. Kidd also decided to spin first and it landed on Tamishi and Allie.

"Truth or Dare you two." Liz asked this and Tamishi swore he saw he saw an evil glint in her eye, so the duo decided to play it safe.

"Truth." Allie said this simply and Liz huffed, evidently disappointed. Kidd then whispered something to her and she grinned evilly.

"Alright. Full story on how Tamishi actually asked you out." Liz asked this and Allie turned bright red, and Tamishi laughed. Allie sighed and motioned for Tamishi to go on.

"Easy, we woke up on the couch, Allie using me as a pillow. Of course the night before I had one of those now rare nightmares, but anyways that's off topic. Anyways I woke up, then woke her up, and she got embarrassed, I found it cute, said that aloud, and then finally asked her out. Oh and that reminds me I have to kill Black Star." Tamishi said this and Black Star looked at him with a weird look. " I told Allie to remind me to kill you for endlessly asking me how I felt about Allie." Tamishi said this easily as if killing Black Star was nothing to special. Black Star paled.

"Was I really that bad." Black Star muttered this and everyone started laughing. Black Star hung his head. "Guess I was…" Tamishi shrugged as he chuckled and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star sighed and looked at Tsubaki who nodded. "Dare." Black Star said this and Allie suddenly looked evil.

"Tsubaki I dare you to throw anyone person into the pool." Allie said this and Tamishi looked at her. Not only was she telling the nicest person here to do something mean and unprovoked, but she also was placing herself as a target. Tsubaki sighed and stood up. Everyone waited with baited breath, when suddenly her pony tail turned into her chain scythe and she wrapped it around Maka of all people.

"What hey Tsubaki!" Maka protested but Tsubaki carried/ dragged her, and a few seconds later everyone heard a huge splash. Soul groaned.

"Not cool." Soul said this and Black Star laughed as a triumphant Tsubaki came back in. She smiled somewhat creepily.

"And now your girlfriend is wet." Tsubaki said this to Soul and everyone laughed at the innuendo, and laughed even harder as Maka came in, completely soaked and dripping from her encounter with the pool. Soul sighed and tossed her a towel and a change of clothes and she went and changed and came back as Tsubaki spun the bottle. The game continued for awhile, with Kid, Patti, Crona all getting thrown into the pool, a few people playing the pocky game, Soul losing his shirt and then Maka having to wear his shirt as she got thrown in again, this time by Patti. Black Star tried throwing Tamishi in, but Tamishi just laughed as he activated his black blood and covered himself in it, and walked out of the pool completely dry. That their kinda killed the whole pool throwing thing. As the party winded down, Black Star tried to have a soda chugging contest with Tamishi, though he lost as Allie started to tickle Black Star. Soon everyone was falling asleep, Maka and Soul taking up a couch, Tamishi and Allie another. Black Star snored on the floor with Tsubaki using him as pillow. Kid and Liz were in his room, while Crona and Patti were in his. Tamishi smiled as he watched Allie fall asleep, his arms wrapped around her.

"Mmmm aren't you tired…" Allie muttered this as she held him tightly. Tamishi chuckled softly.

"Yeah but I like watching you sleep." Tamishi said this as he kissed her forehead. Allie sighed as she fully closed her eyes.

"Weirdo." Tamishi laughed softly as Allie muttered this and he closed his eyes to fall asleep, doing so in seconds. As soon as Allie heard this breathing slow to what she knew as his normal sleeping sounds she opened her eyes looking at him. "I swear Tamishi. You really like your sleep." Allie said this softly with a smile and decided to check something. She softly pulled back one of his eyelids to see a blue eye with a larger than normal gold ring in the middle. She sighed. " I knew I wasn't going crazy...Tamishi...what is going on." Allie whispered this as a she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sighed and waved it off before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>~Undisclosed Location~<em>

Sakashima smiled as he looked at the magic screen, seeing Spartoi at their party. Next to him Blitz sat bored.

"Are you sure that tomorrow it will happen." Sakashima asked this partner this as he turned the screen to another location, one where a mass of witches and kishins were gathering. Blitz sighed.

"Of course I am sure. His soul can't stand much more. And with how long he has gone with the incident, he will surely have quite the large reaction." Blitz said this with a evil smile before getting up. Sakashima looked at him lazily.

"Has he been fighting you?" Sakashima asked this and Blitz shook his head. The old Blitz hadn't even made a move since the day they encountered Tamishi. Blitz bowed slightly to his meister before he went to his room and looked in the mirror. In the mirror, a younger looking Blitz appeared.

"How long are you gonna keep this up. It should be evident that Tamishi isn't going to be beat by you." The younger Blitz said this with a cocky smirk and Blitz scoffed.

"You believe that your old Meister can beat Lord Sakashima? Please Sakashima is all that he is and more." Blitz said this with a sneer and the younger Blitz laughed, causing Blitz to scowl at him.

"That's where you are wrong. Those damn witches decided to try and make your precious lord perfect, and he believes that. Tamishi know he isn't perfect and he accepts that. He knows what his weaknesses are. Sakashima doesn't. That is why Tamishi will win. And I will be happy once his blade finds our throat." The young Blitz said this before Blitz shattered the mirror with his fist, blood now pouring from it.

"That old partner of yours is nothing but trash!" Blitz roared that out before he went to his sink to wash his hand and but a bandage around it. _'Believe what you want, but in the end Tamishi will not be the one to fall.' _Blitz growled as he heard the younger Blitz say this.

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Sorry for the wait and the short chapter but I ran into a sort of writer block that led to me typing up two and half chapters of a RWBY Story Idea, watching said animation four times in under 48 hours and turning my friend Warrior into a fangirl for it. Did I also my new Wii U? Anyways Review, or I will bring my replica of Crescent Rose out and take your Soul.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**DE88: Hey guys! So now we can return to the Plot! Yah! Damn Fifteen already. These stories grow up fast.**

**Cypher: Its longer than mine.  
>Shikyo: And mine I believe. -both get roundhouse kicked-<strong>

**DE88: Out! And the reason for both of yours is that Cypher is getting a sequel, and Shikyo...yours was kind of tough for me to write. Plus I wrote in high school almost two years ago. Now I can make a story go longer. Anyways Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen: Troubled Soul<em>

Tamishi knew something was off when he was walking with Allie to class through the halls. His Soul Perception had some static for some reason, and he swore he saw small static shocks coming from his hand. For this reason he decided to touch anyone, just incase. Allie noticed how careful he was being and asked if he was okay. Tamishi nodded as he listened to Steins lecture. _'Oh please for Shinigami's sake...do not let it be that!'_ Tamishi screamed this in his head as he took notes. Allie noticed that Tamishi's soul looked oddly calm. She also noticed that his eyes now were almost entirely gold, with only a small blue ring on the outside and a blue ring around his pupil. Not many people noticed it, probably for the reason that Tamishi didn't really look people in the eye unless he knew them.

* * *

><p>Sakashima smiled as he saw the small army that was assembled in front of him. He smiled as he held Blitz in his hand and lifted the blade.<p>

"Now! Let us take Death City by storm!" Sakashima said this manically and his army cheered.

* * *

><p>Tamishi head instantly shot up as claxon alarms rang throughout the city. The class was only about halfway through but that didn't matter once the intercom went up.<p>

"A large mass of witches and kishin souls are entering the area around Death City. All capable Meister please get to battle stations." Spirit announced this over the intercom. Everyone in the class that was a weapon transformed as their Meisters rushed out of the class. Stein didn't have anytime to stop the one meister he wanted to.

"Tamishi!" Stein said this but was alone in the room. The professor sighed as he pulled out a cigarette. "One problem after another."

* * *

><p>"Shall we shoot them out of the sky?" Allie asked this as Tamishi scaled to the highest stable point of the DWMA. Tamishi smiled as he looked at her in the blade's reflection.<p>

"Let's show Sakashima that he won't win. Soul M-" Tamishi said this before collapsing as his soul forcefully expanding, sending Allie out of his grip as he grasped at his chest. Allie transformed and caught the edge of the building and flipped back up to where Tamishi was and saw that his soul, rolling and seething as it glowed, sparking off dangerously as he was on his hands and knees.

"Tamishi!" Allie yelled this as she took a step, and Tamishi looked up to tell her to stay back, but he was gasping for air, and he couldn't find his voice.

"Allie stay back!" Stein yelled this as he got up the roof. Allie turned to him. Behind Stein, Allie could see the dark cloud of witches, and the army of kishins and the flashes and explosions of the battle. Stein looked grim as Tamishi suddenly sent out a powerful force wave and his soul expanded a bit more, creating a small crater where he was on the ground. "Damn it. They planned for this." Stein said this over the loud hum Tamishi's soul was giving off.

"Stein! What is going on! Why is Tamishi in pain!" Allie screamed this over the hum and Stein sighed. Tamishi looked at him with the look of 'tell her, please.' Stein sighed and walked over to her, stopping when another force wave hit them.

"It's his Soul! It builds up a charge, like static. Once it gets to a certain point, it discharges! But with how powerful his soul has gotten, he could easily take out the DWMA if he does! He is in pain because he is fighting back and trying to control it!" Stein yelled this and Allie's eyes widened. "The indicator that this is happening is his eyes! It has only happened one other time! And he broke four of Blitz's ribs that time!" Stein shouted this and Allie nodded understanding. Tamishi yelled out in pain as his soul expanded again. Allie stood her ground.

"Is there anything we can do!" Allie screamed this and Stein shook his head. Stein didn't know how to stop it. He was hoping he could prevent this till he could send Tamishi to a safe location. Allie saw the professor looking crestfallen and looked at Tamishi and suddenly had an idea. A stupid, dangerous idea, but it was all they have. Allie started to walk slowly towards Tamishi.

"Allie no! He is too dangerous!" Stein yelled this but Allie disregard this as she walked into the area that Tamishi's Soul was, and almost fell to the ground as she felt immense pain and pressure. Tamishi looked at her, pleading silently to her to get away from him. Allie gritted her teeth and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn it Tamishi! Isn't this your Soul! Can't you blend with any wavelength!" Tamishi's eyes widened when Allie yelled this. She smiled as she looked at him. "I know that you would never hurt me! So please get a hold of yourself!" Allie yelled this over his soul before kissing him. Tamishi kissed back and growled inwardly as he closed his eyes and imagined his soul. He thought of two containers and that the static build up was just a reserve. He focused on diverting the energy into his other container. As he did the pain and pressure seemed to slowly let up, and the hum of his soul seemed to die down. Once the hum was gone, Tamishi and Allie broke apart and Allie slumped against Tamishi, barely conscious. Stein looked in amazement. Allie had just done what Stein thought was impossible. Stein smiled as Tamishi held Allie and helped her stand.

"Damn it Allie that was reckless." Tamishi said this and Allie smiled and giggled weakly.

"Yeah well it worked didn't it. Now we have witches to kill." Allie said this weakly as she transformed. Tamishi held her carefully and Stein noticed a problem.

"Allie will you be alright?" Stein asked this and Allie appeared in the blade's reflection. Tamishi smiled softly.

"Stein I got that covered." Tamishi said this as his hand and the gunblade sparked and Allie yelped. Suddenly Allie felt like she could run a marathon. She looked at Tamishi and grinned.

"Well seems like you grasped how to use that static pretty damn fast. Now can we get on with the show?" Allie asked this and Tamishi replied with activating their Soul Merge, their combined Soul now stronger and made a small dent to the crater that was formed earlier.

"Yeah. Sakashima won't know what hit him." Tamishi said this as he jumped from the roof. Stein sighed.

"Crazy kids."

* * *

><p>"Witch Hunter!" Soul yelled this as he leap into the air and took out another witch. As he landed he switched with Maka and she caught him effortlessly. She looked up at the group of witches and readied to attack again.<p>

"Blasting Zone!" Maka hear this as a blast line flashed by the witches and exploded into a bright light as Tamishi landed next to Maka.

"What took you so long." Maka asked this as she looked at Tamishi, who seemed more alive. Allie giggled as she appeared in the reflection of the blade.

"Sorry had to deal with a little problem I have. You remember the four broken ribs incident right?" Tamishi said this before turning and firing off another Blasting zone, blasting a group of Kishin away. Maka groaned as she remembered. "Well anyways I have been busy as well. Do you know how easy it is to deal with three quadrants of the city?" Tamishi said this, and turned to face the person who suddenly walk around the corner. "Now if you don't mind, we have some personal business to take." Tamishi said this as Allie's blade glowed as he rushed to the person and crossed blades.

"Well well Tamishi. Being bold aren't we!" Sakashima cackled this as Tamishi and him began a deadly dance as Maka jumped up to the roof of the alley and watched. Tamishi was easily blocking and countering Sakashima's blows. Soon they locked their blades again and looked each other in the face. Sakashima looked at Tamishi with an evil smile and Tamishi looked coldly at Sakashima. "Aren't you worried you might lose your grip!" Sakashima said this with a sneer and Tamishi growled.

"Soul Discharge!" Tamishi growled this as he expanded his soul, forcing Sakashima away. Tamishi swung Allie at Sakashima and aimed before firing. "Blasting Zone!" Tamishi yelled this as he hit Sakashima full force with his attack. Tamishi was mildly surprised when the smoke cleared and saw a crumbling black blood shield. _'Can't say that I didn't see that coming.'_ Allie said this and Tamishi nodded readying to attack again. Maka looked at the fight, stunned that Tamishi had the upperhand. It just went to show that Tamishi really was quite capable to adapt to situations. Sakashima growled as he released the black blood shield, angry that what he thought of as scum had force him to his knees. Tamishi grinned as he saw Sakashima kneeling.

"Damn it...Blitz, send the order to retreat." Sakashima said this as he slowly stood. Blitz nodded and contacted the witch in charge of operations and called for an evac. Tamishi charged Sakashima, but the clone disappeared with a green flash. "Next time Tamishi, you will not have the upper hand." Sakashima's voice echoed as Tamishi released Soul Merge and punched the nearest wall with his fist, using his soul wavelength to blast a hole through it as Allie changed back. She could tell he was seething inside.

"No. You are wrong bastard. And next time...we end this." Tamishi growled this as he started to walk off, and Allie followed him as Soul transformed and held Maka's hand, watching the sparse amount of witches and Kishin's leaving the area if they could.

"Why do I have this feeling of dread…" Maka said this as she kept her eyes on Tamishi. Soul shrugged and squeezed her hand.

"I don't know, but I hope it will all turn out alright."

* * *

><p>Sakashima growled as he crushed one of his mens heads out of frustration. How could he be beaten by that pathetic Tamishi. Sakashima seethed as he thought about his plan. It was suppose to be flawless. Tamishi should have caused a shockwave that would have leveled half the city! It was the whole reason Blitz and He made an appearance.<p>

"Its that girl you know. That girl that is his partner." Blitz said this lazily as Sakashima threw himself into his throne. He looked at Blitz. "Somehow she was able to get Tamishi to find a way to divert the Soul Discharge energy." Blitz said this with a slight growl of disgust. Sakashima slammed his fist into the armrest of his throne.

"Damn it! How can one little girl ruin all our plans!" Sakashima growled this out and in Blitz's mind, the younger Blitz snickered. _'Evidently Sakashima forgets that Maka beat the kishin, and ruined both Medusa's and Arachne's plans.' _Blitz growled at the young Blitz, but he also noted that he did have a point. Little girls seemed to be the ultimate enemy. At least to witches and Kishins.

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Wooo Done! Now review or I will snack upon your soul! Also Double chapie for you all!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**DE88: You know what….with everything that has happened in the past week, I just haven't thought about making this chapter.**

**Tamishi: Lazy -has a book in his face- ah damn it!**

**DE88: What ever. Now I don't own Soul eater! -sighs and sulks in a corner-**

**Tamishi: Anyways enjoy this chapter while I go cheer him up.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen: Finality<em>

Maka panted slightly as she sparred with her mother. Ever since the attack by Sakashima a month ago, Maka and Soul have been training harder and harder. Soon Maka disarmed Kami and hooked Soul's blade around her as Spirit fell a good five feet away. Kami smiled as Maka breathed heavily and Soul changed back, out of breath as well.

"Alright that should be enough for today. Maka you are getting too good for me." Kami said this as Spirit changed back. Maka sighed.

"Mama, why are Soul and I doing this. Tamishi hasn't been training at all." Maka said this, but she already knew the answer. Tamishi was already strong enough to take on Stein one on one, and his resonance with Allie was as strong as Maka's with Soul. The major difference though, was that comparatively, Maka and Soul's soul wasn't as large and strong as Tamishi's. Kami sighed and Stein walked into the clearing.

"Tamishi isn't training for two reasons. One is that he has been always the one to hold back. And two is that Lord Death has decided that he won't be coming with us on the attack on Sakashima." Stein said this as he lit his cigarette. Soul immediately turned, faster than Maka could stop him.

"That is stupid! Is Lord Death trying to make him mad! He is easily as strong as you and Black Star!" Soul shouted this and Maka held his hand. She looked at Stein as she used her wavelength to calm Soul down.

"Professor Stein...why did Lord Death decide this." Maka asked this and Stein sighed, and was silent for a bit.

"The reason is he doesn't want Tamishi rushing in and facing Sakashima on his own." Stein said this and Soul froze. What he said clicked in Soul's mind as something Tamishi would do. " Now we believe that Sakashima is, or has become a Kishin, and fused with Blitz. Also I wouldn't doubt that he has devoured a Witches Soul. Tamishi wouldn't stand a chance by himself." Stein said this as Soul looked down, knowing that he was right. Maka looked at Soul and squeezed his hand to reassure him. "Now can you two go get Tamishi and Allie, and meet me in the candle room." Stein said this before walking off and Maka and Soul looked at each other thinking the same thing. _'He wants us to do that again!' _The pair sighed and walked off to find Tamishi and Allie.

* * *

><p>Tamishi sighed as he stood in the middle of the clearing, holding Allie while in his Soul Merge state and his eyes closed. He breathed evenly before almost perfectly matching Allie's wavelength, which resulted in his Soul expanding out to be almost as large as Steins and it started sparking out with his Soul Wavelength, pushing the ground down with the sheer pressure. In his mind, Allie and him were sitting in the Black Room, both looking at the scene thanks to the Black Blood and the little demon. Allie smiled as she watched, Tamishi watching as he rested his head on top of his folded hands.<p>

"Amazing...so this is how it is to have a synchronization rate of ninety nine percent. No wonder you have been holding back Tamishi." Allie said this and Tamishi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, usually we worked with fifty to sixty, but when Sakashima attacked last month, I accidently upped it to about seventy to eighty." Tamishi said this calmly as he watched, making sure he didn't go overboard. "This is the safest we can get. Without fusion of course." Allie smiled and got up, and wrapped her arms around Tamishi.

"It still won't be enough to beat him." Allie said this and Tamishi smiled slightly.

"Yeah. We can't beat him alone." Tamishi said this. Allie smiled and sighed.

"Company. Feels like Maka and Soul." Allie said this and Tamishi sighed before he lowered their resonance till he was out of Soul Merge and Allie transformed back. Tamishi turned and saw Maka and Soul, their mouths slightly open. Maka couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Who wants us." Tamishi asked this, snapping Maka and Soul out of their stupor.

"Stein, he wanted us to do something." Maka said this and Tamishi sighed and headed off to the school, Maka following. Soul stood their for a second, thinking. _'When….When did Tamishi….no he always was this strong….but he never showed it….'_ Soul thought this before following them. _'Tamishi….What made you this strong….'_

* * *

><p>"Alright I will be back later." Stein said this as he closed the door of the candle room and locked it. Tamishi sighed as he sat against a wall. Allie sat next to him with her head on his shoulder.<p>

"So these candles do something right?" Allie asked this as Maka and Soul nodded. Tamishi sighed.

"They heighten emotions. I wonder what Stein is trying to do." Tamishi said this and looked at Soul, who looked uncomfortable. "Soul is something up man?" Tamishi asked this and Soul jumped slightly.

"Yeah just thinking." Soul said this and Tamishi raised an eyebrow. "Actually….Tamishi...you think you can take Sakashima?" Soul asked this and Maka hit his shoulder and Tamishi sighed.

"No. Not alone. That would be stupid. I can hold him off, but I can't beat him." Tamishi said this and Soul sighed in relief, causing Tamishi to grin. "So in a hypothetical sense, what would happen is Lord Death wouldn't send me to the fight against him at first. However if I were to, say help clear half of his forces away, then Spartoi can make a move against him and end this." Tamishi said this and Maka looked at him as Soul smirked.

"Whaaaa?!" Maka was amazed that Tamishi had figured this out. Tamishi sighed and looked at the ceiling with a smile.

"Maka, Soul….I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Soul sighed as he looked out his window as he sat on his bed, in his hand was the note that basically said what Tamishi's plan was. It read:<p>

_Guys,_

_ I know Lord Death doesn't want me to fight Sakashima alone, which is why I am asking you guys to help me. I will give Lord Death two days after he sends you before I enter the fray. Once we clear half of Sakashima's forces, we go after him. Please don't tell Lord Death or anyone else, and also….Please, let me be the one to finish off Sakashima, for Blitz._

_ Tamishi._

Soul looked at the moon as he thought about this. Tamishi looked so serious when he asked for this, but also so sad. Soul was so wound up in his thinking he didn't notice Maka enter his room till she wrapped her arms around him.

"Soul...you think that Tamishi is right?" Maka asked this and Soul sighed.

"Yeah...he is our friend and his reason is solid. We have to believe that he is right. No matter where it leads."

* * *

><p>Sakashima growled as he sat on his throne. He was tired of waiting.<p>

"My lord, It seems the DWMA has found our location." A small old man said this from the shadows. Sakashima sighed as he looked into the darkness.

"Finally they are making their move. Ready our troops. I doubt they would allow him to be on the battle field." Sakashima said this and the old man bowed and left. Blitz sighed.

"You are wrong. He might not be their at first, but Mishi will come." Blitz said this and Sakashima growled as Blitz clutched his head. "I am sorry milord, he has been getting more rowdy as of late." Blitz said this as his composure changed. Sakashima smiled.

"No problem. Soon I will take care of that upstart. Soon I will be unbeatable. I will be perfect." Sakashima said this as his eyes glowed red and he licked his teeth, which where sharper than Souls. Blitz nodded. _  
><em>

_'That's just what I want you bastard. Mishi...I know you will come...I just hope I can last that long.'_ The real Blitz thought this quietly as he watched.

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Well guys I can tell you right now, sorry for the short chapter, but this is laying the groundwork for the next two chapters. Now as for how long this will run...well this particular story will be done with in five chapters. I have the two chapters for the final fight, and then three chapters to end this story on a light note before I return to Bleach and Kingdom Hearts. Both of those will be finished before I move on to my next project for Soul Eater, which is the sequel to this story. I am sorry if you guys have to wait but trust me this will be good.<strong>

**Layle: Please tell me you are going to finish my story.**

**DE88: Yes I will. That will be running along side the other Soul Eater story. Now to get on to what is on the back burner. Pokemon: Ties of Destiny, and SAO Next Gen are on the back burner till SE: The Omegian War is finished.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DE88: Alright here it is guys. The start of the end. Man I have to say….well lets just leave that till the last chapter. Alright now I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Loose ends<em>

Maka sighed as she looked at Black Star and Kidd, both of them holding their weapons as Kami went over mission directives. Soul looked at Maka through the reflection of the blade. Maka sighed and tightened her grip, readying herself for the fight to come. Soul sighed as he rolled his shoulders, knowing that he would be playing a lot.

* * *

><p>Tamishi sighed as he sat in the classroom with Allie and Crona. Ms. Marie sat at the pedestal. Ms. Marie sighed.<p>

"So I guess you all can just study for the upcoming exam."Ms. Marie said this and Tamishi sighed. It had been two days since Maka and the other students left, and now was the time to enact his plan. Tamishi stood up and Ms. Marie looked at him.

"I am gonna go talk to Lord Death. Two days is long enough." Tamishi said this calmly as he walked out, leaving Ms. Marie stunned. Allie walked up to her.

"We have known for a while. Don't worry." Allie said this with a smile before following her Meister and Ms. Marie sighed.

"And I was suppose to keep you here…"

* * *

><p>"Azusa, how is everything going." Lord Death asked this and Azusa sighed.<p>

"Well our forces are holding up well enough, and Sakashima hasn't entered the fray. Luckily we have Maka and Soul." Azusa said this as she looked at the hologram table. Stein sighed as he looked at it as well.

"I still think Tamishi should have gone as well." Stein pointed this out and Lord Death sighed.

"Thank you Stein, but I have my reasons for keeping him here." Lord Death said this, slightly irritated.

"Well I would love to hear these reasons, but I would rather get out there so I can help my friends, and then go after Sakashima with them." Tamishi said this as he entered the Death Room. Lord Death turned to look at him. "Listen. I know I can't beat Sakashima by myself, but Spartoi has a shot. If we take care of half of his forces, then Maka and I should be good to go after him." Tamishi said this in a serious voice, his eyes almost glowing with a fire. "So get me on a plane there." Tamishi said this and Stein smiled. Lord Death sighed and was about to say something, but he was surprised by Allie.

"Dad. If you don't let Tamishi go, Sakashima will be on that battlefield. We know the risks, and I have decided that no matter what, I will support Tamishi." Allie said this and Lord Death stood there silent. Finally he nodded and Stein smirked.

"Alright let's go you two."

* * *

><p>Maka growled as she held Soul in his new form, his blade now made of piano keys as she wore a a new black blood dress. She practically danced around Sakashima's forces as she slashed.<p>

"Maka if you keep this up you will wear yourself out before our time limit is up!" Soul reminder her of this and she panted slightly as she jumped away from the kishins. Soul and Maka had found out the hard way that Soul Fusion had a time limit, at least for them. Their souls could only handle the strain of Soul Fusion for about three hours before they needed to rest.

"Damn it Soul there is so many of them. How can we cut them down." Maka said this and Soul sighed and was about to answer before something crashed into the ground.

"Stay back, I will handle this." Maka smiled as she heard the voice say this and saw Tamishi in his Soul Merged State as the dust cleared and Stein landed next to Maka as Tamishi's Soul expanded and started sparking.

_ 'You sure this will work.' _Allie asked this as Tamishi anchored himself to the ground using the black blood. He breathed evenly.

"Yes Allie I am sure. Now lets do this." Tamishi said this as he focused their wavelengths into Allie's blade.

_'Soul Charge at fifty percent, seventy, fully charged! We are ready to fire!' _Allie said this and Tamishi smiled as he swung his weapon as he pulled the trigger, causing a line of light to go through the ranks of Sakashima's forces.

"Charged Blasting Zone!" Tamishi barked this out as a huge blast shot out, hitting everything that the light had marked out, being almost all of the forces that were in view, easily half the army. Tamishi chuckled as he released Soul Merge and fell backwards, Allie changing back and laying on the ground next to him. Maka was amazed as she and Soul leaned on one another as they had released Soul Fusion. _'The hell...he can do that!'_

* * *

><p>Allie watched Tamishi sleep against a tree at base camp. He was tired from using Charged Blasting Zone, and then using Soul Charge on Allie, Maka and Soul.<p>

"So wait, Tamishi just used a move that basically drains both of your guys physical and soul energy, but because of his soul charge, you guys can get in a second shot?" Maka asked this as she drank some water and Allie nodded.

"Yeah, we came up with it after Sakashima attacked, but it causes so much physical damage that Tamishi thinks a second shot is too dangerous. He said we should only use it when we have a hoard of Kishins in an open area." Allie said this and Soul scoffed.

"Yeah well that definitely fit before. You know its pretty cool that you guys were able to meet the quota." Soul said this with a smirk. Black Star yawned.

"Yeah well once Tamishi wakes up we get to kick Kishin ass right?" Black Star asked this and Kidd sighed. Allie looked at Kidd, noting that the three lines in his hair were connected.

"So you are using the lines of Sanzu huh Kidd." Allie pointed this out and Kidd sighed.

"Yes Allie I am." Kidd said this simply. Allie rolled her eyes, knowing that Kidd was happy he was symmetrical.

"Well that's good. That just tips the odds in our favor even more." Tamishi said this as he opened his eyes, stretching as he got up. He looked at everyone. "Well what are we waiting for. Let's go kick some ass!" Tamishi said this and everyone nodded, with Black Star and Patty cheering as the group started to make their way to the castle.

* * *

><p>Stein smiled as he saw the group led by Tamishi go into the castle. He looked at Kami who nodded before they ordered the DWMA troops to attack. <em>'Those kids. Lord Death should have noticed they have never went up against a tough opponent alone.'<em>

* * *

><p>Maka and the others walked through the castle, following the map that Azusa gave them.<p>

"Weird….no one to greet us. Boring." Black Star said this as they walked. Kid sighed and turned to Black Star.

"There was only two souls in here. Our welcome party is up ahead." Kid said this to Black Star, who smirked and looked ready to fight. Tamishi chuckled and put his hand on Allie's handle, seeing as he had her in a custom sheath he had. It let them resonate even if she was sheathed, so it was useful for getting place to place. Maka held Soul, ready to attack anything that might come. Black Star had Tsubaki in her Enchanted Sword mode, and Kidd held Liz and Patti. Soon they got to a large open room with rings of columns and standing in the center was a man familiar to everyone but Tamishi. Maka and Black Star scowled at Mosquito.

"Well if it isn't the brats from the DWMA. Out of your playpen again?" Mosquito asked this teasingly and everyone tensed up. Kidd's Lines of Sanzu suddenly glowed and turned into three halo like things around his head as he formed two skulls that made him levitate. Black Star's scarf turned black and Maka entered her Soul Fusion form. Mosquito noticed this and noticed that Tamishi hadn't even moved. He was standing there, calm. Mosquito smiled and rushed Tamishi, only to be blocked by Black Star and then blasted away by Kidd, almost being bisected by Maka if he didn't fly up.

"Tamishi go! We will handle him!" Kidd yelled this and Tamishi nodded before using his Soul Leap technique with his Resonance Hyper-speed to rush out of the room. Mosquito backed off from the rest of the group.

"Tsk. You brats are more troublesome than before. Well I better be safe than sorry." Mosquito said this as he began to transform. Maka nearly gagged as she watched as the old man changed it a demonic looking mosquito that was crossed with a crow. Mosquito laughed maniacally. "This is my ultimate form from eight hundred years ago!" Mosquito exclaimed this as he flung out his four wings, causing a force wave to rush forward and destroy all the pillars in its path. Maka, Kidd and Black Star looked at each other as Soul started to play his song through their Resonance Link. "Now die!" Mosquito yelled this as he rushed Maka at an incredible speed. However he was stopped by a Skull shield from Kidd.

"Sorry but we don't have time to play old man." Kidd said this as he activated his Death Cannons and fired them blasting Mosquito back. Suddenly as Mosquito flew back, he was suddenly thrown into the ground as black tendrils slammed him down. He growled as he got up and rushed Kid, but before he could, Black Star rushed past him, easily slicing off two of his wings.

"We aren't going to let our friends down." Black Star said this as he turned to look at the monster with a calm face. Mosquito growled and extend his nose to hit Black Star, but was blocked as Maka cut of the tip of it.

"Sorry, but this is where it ends. Kishin Hunter." Maka said this before jumping as she activated the super skill. Mosquito looked at it in fear as it came down.

"No! Spare me! Please!" Mosquito's pleas fell on deaf ears as Maka effortlessly sent the anti demon attack through him, his body consolidating into his soul. Maka sighed and released Soul Fusion and knelled in exhaustion. Soul sat next her as he changed. Black Star looked down the hall that Tamishi left and Kid sighed.

"Tamishi will be fine Star. Let's let Maka and Soul rest."

* * *

><p>Tamishi ran through the halls, following the map that Azusa provided. Every so often he would check on the others with his Soul Perception. Tamishi sighed as he got closer to his destination.<p>

"You okay Mishi?" Allie asked this and Tamishi pulled her out of her sheath to look at her as he stopped.

"Yeah...I think so." Tamishi said this as he looked at Allie and she smiled softly. Tamishi smiled at this, as it was one of the few things that could make him smile.

"Well no matter what happens I am with you all the way." Allie said this and Tamishi nodded before he took a deep breath and walked forward to the door at the end of the hallway. He sighed and opened it, revealing a lit room with candles around the edges, and a throne. On the throne was Sakashima, who now had blood red eyes, sharp teeth, and Blitz's weapon form fused into his hand. He also had a sort of armor, similar to Tamishi's Soul Merge form, but more sinister.

"So you came." Sakashima said this with a sadistic smile on his face and Tamishi smiled.

"Yeah I did. So how about we talk."

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: Oh shit is that a Cliffhanger I see. If you want to see the final battle, you better check out the next chapter!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**DE88: Hey guys. I am finally here with chapter 18. So that you guys don't have to put with me, I don't own Soul Eater. I own my OC's though.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Pulling the Last Straw<em>

On the throne was Sakashima, who now had blood red eyes, sharp teeth, and Blitz's weapon form fused into his hand. He also had a sort of armor, similar to Tamishi's Soul Merge form, but more sinister.

"So you came." Sakashima said this with a sadistic smile on his face and Tamishi smiled.

"Yeah I did. So how about we talk." Tamishi said this as he sheathed Allie, surprising her. Tamishi kept his hand on her handle, so she thought he knew what he was doing. Sakashima sneered.

"And why would I talk to a bug. Do you seriously think you can beat me alone?!" Sakashima asked this as he shifted so he was leaning his head on his arm that wasn't fused with Blitz. Tamishi laughed.

"No I don't think I can beat you by myself. I wanted to ask you some questions. Shouldn't matter right." Tamishi said this with a smile, and Allie looked at him like he was crazy. Sakashima smirked.

"Well I guess I could indulge you before I kill you." Sakashima said this and Tamishi grinned. _'Perfect.' _Tamishi thought this and rolled his shoulders.

"Well what I really want to know is why you have been trying to kill me. If you really were just a clone of me, then you would have wanted to set yourself apart from me. I guess becoming a Kishin works, but then again if it was me, I would have strived to be better than myself." Tamishi said this and Sakashima looked at him and sneered.

"Fool I may be a clone of you, but you are nothing, and I am all powerful." Sakashima said this and Tamishi chuckled. Sakashima looked at him curiously and saw Tamishi smiled.

"Oh I get it. We are different. You hate not being perfect." Tamishi said this and got a growl out of Sakashima and Tamishi smiled. "Oh hit a nerve did I. Now I get it. You hate the thought of being perfect, so you decided to become perfect. You thought becoming a Kishin, absorbing a witch and killing the only person who has the same soul as you would complete that goal." Tamishi said that and Sakashima glowered at him. Tamishi grinned and shook his head before laughing.

"What's so funny!" Sakashima roared this and raised his weapon arm and Tamishi smirked as he put up a hand.

"You are dead wrong. All you did by doing that is make sure you aren't perfect. No one can be perfect. You will always have something you are missing, and that will lead to your downfall." Tamishi said this and Sakashima lunged at him. Tamishi rolled to the side and Soul Leaped backwards, putting distance between them. _'You are an idiot. You are riling him up!' _Allie screamed this at Tamishi and he smiled. _'Exactly.' _"I bet you don't even know how I know you aren't perfect." Tamishi said this and Sakashima growled, his soul expanding and contracting.

"Oh really, and what would that be, worm!" Sakashima spat this and Tamishi just smiled.

"The fact that you are getting angry at me. I am wounding your pride. That is what will kill you." Tamishi said this and Sakashima froze. "Its your fatal flaw. The one thing you can't get rid of. Though you have lost something that I have seen." Sakashima glared at Tamishi, and Tamishi smiled as he knew he hit home. "I have seen that you have lost any trace of compassion. All you do is hate. You truly fight alone, trusting no one." Tamishi said this with a smile. "And that is why I know I can kill you." Sakashima roared as Tamishi uttered this. Sakashima's Soul exploded outwards, making a shockwave that Tamishi withstood.

"You can't beat me on you own worm! You said it yourself!" Sakashima roared this as he lunged at Tamishi, swinging his blade. Tamishi sighed and drew Allie, blocking the attack effortlessly.

"I said I couldn't beat you by myself. But I am not alone." Tamishi said this calmly as he hit Sakashima's blade away and kicked him, sending a soul wavelength through the kick through instinct. Sakashima was blasted back, but he landed on his feet, but looked surprised. Tamishi smiled.

"So your kishinized fused soul isn't resistant to my Soul Wavelength attacks. Perfect." Tamishi said this with a small smile as he watched Sakashima. Sakashima breathed heavily out of anger before roaring and sending a spacial magic slash at Tamishi. Tamishi rolled to the side, but as he did Sakashima charged, ready to bring his blade down on Tamishi. However, he was blocked by a Scythe with piano keys for the blade. Then he was blasted back from a cannon blast and a shadow wave.

"Jeez, you should be more careful." Maka said this as she helped Tamishi up as he entered Soul Merge. Tamishi smirked.

"Sorry about that, but I knew you were on the way. Now then, how about we erase this pathetic copy of me." Tamishi said this as he swung Allie, his soul sparking around him. Sakashima roared at him and attacked them, but they all jumped away, Kidd and Tamishi firing at the angry Kishin.

"Did you have to piss him off!?" Black Star yelled this before dodging Sakashima, and smiling as he summoned seven blades of shadows, that started slashing Sakashima. "Shadow Star Zeroth Forme:Masamune Initiation Technique: Infinity." Sakashima howled and jumped away, blocking the blades with black blood and his weapon. Kidd smiled as he activated his Sanzu Lines and flew in front of Sakashima.

"Death Cannon." Kidd said this as he fired a blast into the Kishin's chest, and then landed, forming seven coffins behind him. Patty and Liz gave him the okay as Sakashima recovered from the first attack. "Parent's Seven Rays!" Kidd yelled this as the seven coffins shot off and hit Sakashima, as he jumped to try and avoid them. As he flew through the air Maka appeared in his trajectory.

"Soul Resonance! Kishin Hunter Wave!" Maka yelled this as she hit Sakashima down with a wave of energy from Soul and she landed. Sakashima crashed into the ground, making a crater and Tamishi stood a little ways away, holding Allie out as he had his other hand on his forearm. His legs were bolted into the ground by his Black Blood.

"Charged Blasting Zone!" Tamishi roared this out as he pulled the trigger, causing an enormous blast of energy to hit Sakashima, blasting through a column and hitting a wall. Sakashima fell from the wall. Tamishi panted slightly as he used Soul Charge on himself, the others coming near him.

"Did we get him?" Black Star asked this as Sakashima roared. "Well that answers that. Any ideas, because I am sure we just hit him with everything we had." Black Star said this as Sakashima rose from the ground, practically glowing with anger. Tamishi gritted his teeth.

"We hit him again!" Tamishi said this as he readied Allie, and she appeared in the reflection of the blade.

"If we hit him like last time, we won't be able to even move. Tamishi we both know we can't last another charged attack." Allie said this and Tamishi sighed.

"Then we hit him as many times as we can! This time we pull no stops!" Tamishi said this and the others nodded, Maka activating Kishin hunter and Black Star reading his zeroth forme. The three of them charged Sakashima, Tamishi using Riot Blade. "Seven Sins Sealing Dance!" Tamishi shouted this as he slashed Sakashima faster than the Kishin could see. Black Star did the same and both became a blur as they slashed the Kishin. Kidd barraged him with Death Blasts, but Sakashima still was able to block Maka's attack.

"That is it, you maggots!" Sakashima yelled this as he let loose a Spacial field, sending the his three assailants back and he immediately lunged forward and hit Maka in the chest. She screamed as she heard a few of her ribs break as she was launched back by Sakashima's Soul Wavelength. She hit the ground on her side and Soul, some changed back, slid into a column as he hit the ground. Black Star growled and attacked Sakashima, but Sakashima sent his elbow into Black Star's solar plexus, driving the wind out of him. As he fell, Sakashima kicked him into Kidd, which sent him through a few columns and into a wall. Both Kid and Black Star slumped down. Tamishi rushed over to Maka and Soul, getting both out of the way of Sakashima's next attack. Tamishi sighed as he hid behind a column with Maka and Soul. Maka groaned and coughed blood, Soul looked at her concerned.

"Maka…maybe I should be Meister." Soul said this and Tamishi sighed as he looked at their Souls. Both of their Souls looked volatile now, and Tamishi knew that even if they wanted to, they couldn't Resonate.`

"Don't bother Soul. Your souls aren't up for another Soul Resonance of any kind." Tamishi said this and scowled. This put Maka and Soul out for a bit. Kidd stood up and fired at Sakashima as Black Star gained his wind back, blood coming from a cut above his eye. Everyone looked banged up and Sakashima looked perfectly fine.

"Damnit!" Black Star shouted this as he attacked Sakashima again, and was again, blasted back by the Kishin, who was laughing.

"Fools! You can not beat me!" Sakashima roared this out as Black Star got up on his feet, albeit unsteadily. Kidd looked at him and pushed him out of the way of Sakashima's Spacial explosion, sending both of them behind a Column. "Are you hiding now! Maggots!" Kidd looked at Black Star, who was panting from the battle, and Maka, before looking at Tamishi.

"He is right. We can't beat him. Tamishi we should retreat." Kidd said this, his own exhaustion showing in his voice. Tamishi clenched his fist as he heard Sakashima destroying columns for fun. _'Damn it he is right….but if we retreat...we risk everyones lives!' _Tamishi thought this angrily and felt a calming touch from Allie. He looked at his weapon and saw her face. She gave him a look that told him that he had two choices, and she was okay with both. Tamishi took a deep breath.

"No Kidd. You guys can retreat. I can't." Tamishi said this as he stood up from where he was kneeling and pressed his earpiece. "Lord Death. Now is the time."

* * *

><p>Lord Death watched the battle through his mirror with Azusa, and Marie. Kami and Stein were returning from the fight, but Lord Death knew they wouldn't make it. He watched as the students started taking injuries. He also watched Tamishi stand among the students.<p>

"Azusa the reciver." Lord Death said this seriously and Azusa handed it to him.

"Lord Death. Now is the time." Tamishi said this over the radio, and Lord Death could hear the protest from the other students.

"No Tamishi that could kill you!"

"There has to be another way!"

"You can't do this!" Tamishi growled the radio at this and he exploded.

"If I don't then we all are going to die here! I am thinking about me, but I am not as important as everyone elses, hell, the entire world! Lord Death, please. It's the only chance we have!" Tamishi yelled this and Lord Death sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what Tamishi said was right, but his thoughts went to his daughter and son, thinking of how they would feel.

"Dad. I agree with Tamishi." Lord Death's eyes flew open as he heard this and everyone went quiet. "Tamishi knows the risks, but he also knows the risks if Sakashima wins. Weighing those against each other, Tamishi risking his soul is a small thing. So let us do this." Allie said this and he sighed. He shed a silent tear behind his mask, being proud of his daughter, knowing the pain she might have to suffer.

"Go for it."

* * *

><p>Tamishi nodded as he heard this and turned his earpiece off. He looked at Allie before turning to face Sakashima.<p>

"Tamishi please reconsider!" Kidd yelled this and Tamishi sighed, looking up.

"Kidd….Thanks. Without you, I would have never asked Allie out." Tamishi said this with a smile as he looked over his shoulder. "Star...thanks for always sparring with me and snapping out of that rut a while back. Soul, thanks for playing. Maka thanks for being there for Allie and me. Everyone...thank you for being my friends." Tamishi said this as he turned away, knowing this might be the last time he saw them. Everyone looked at him as he walked from behind column to face Sakashima.

"Oh so you are going to let me kill you!" Sakashima said this gleefully. Tamishi looked at him, his face like stone. For some reason this unnerved Sakashima. "Stop looking at me like you can win!" Sakashima roared this out and Tamishi scoffed.

"I don't think, I know. Soul Fusion." Tamishi said this as his soul flared out and he was enveloped in a black orb. Sakashima's eyes widened and he charged at the orb.

* * *

><p>Tamishi opened his eyes to see Allie, glowing gold like the color of her soul. The both floated in a black void.<p>

"Last chance to back out." Allie said this as she held out a something gold. It was a piece of her soul. Tamishi smiled as he held out a piece of his purple soul.

"Not going to happen. I know you would never hurt me, so neither will your soul." Tamishi said this as they both took the others soul peice, it being absorbed into them.

"Mishi...no matter what happens...know that-" Allie was cut off by Tamishi's lips pressing against hers. The kiss was light, and meant to quiet her.

"Allie. I love you." Tamishi said this and Allie smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too. You better make it through this." Allie said this, and Tamishi smiled, before looking serious.

"I will, now let's take care of this last matter. Hurting my friends was the last straw."

* * *

><p>Sakashima's blade barely touched the black orb as it exploded with energy, sending him flying back, but he steadied himself in mid air to see Tamishi hovering now.<p>

"No. This can't be." Sakashima uttered this as Tamishi opened his eyes, which now resembled Kidd's when he used the Lines of Sanzu. His armored suit was still there, but now there were two elongated skull masks coming from his shoulder blades, where energy was pouring out from, keeping him up. Tamishi also radiated a purple aura that sparked. He had Skull masks on his shoulders, forearms, chest, and shins, and they were all now a light gold in color. Allie's blade had two skull masks on the side as usual, but they were gold.

"It can. Reaper Form. It is time we finished this." Tamishi said this as he swung his weapon, and rushed Sakashima, there blades locking. Tamishi's glowed with a gold light, as Sakashima's glowed red.

"You should die! Damn it all!" Sakashima growled this as he pushed against his blade. Tamishi looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"No, the only one dying today, is you Sakashima." Tamishi said this evenly as he kicked Sakashima back, and then propelled himself forward. "Seven Sins Punishment." Tamishi said this as he slashed and dashed by Sakashima seven times before appearing above him and blasting him with a gold energy blast, sending him into the ground. Tamishi floated down as Sakashima got up.

"Damn you! Damn You! DAMN YOU!" Sakashima screamed this as he launched himself at Tamishi. Tamishi put up his blade to block, but the sheer force of Sakashima's rage blasted him back into the ground.

"Tamishi!" Tamishi heard this in his head and from his friends as he groaned from the fall. He got up slowly, the Soul Fusion now starting to take its toll on Tamishi. Sakashima cackled as he kicked Tamishi down again and raised his blade.

"Ready to die fool?" Sakashima cackled this and Tamishi just looked at him calmly. Sakashima looked at him before scowling. "What you think you are better than me! Die!" Sakashima yelled this as he swung down to slice into Tamishi's head, but his blade stopped just an inch above his head "What!" Sakashima cried this as the ghostly soul form of Blitz came into view for everyone, as he held back Sakashima. Blitz looked at Tamishi.

"Now Mishi. Finish this!" Blitz yelled this and Tamishi smiled as he swatted the blade away as his blade glowed again.

"Right Blitz! Soul Reaping!" Tamishi yelled this as his blade plunged into Sakashima's chest, hitting his heart and soul, blood spewing onto Tamishi as he ripped his blade through the Kishin. He watched as the Kishin bleed out, his Soul being torn apart. Tamishi sighed and looked at Blitz's soul form. "Thanks man. I knew you would pull through." Tamishi said this and Blitz smiled as he started to fade.

"Thank you Mishi. Now I can finally rest peacefully. Hey girly, take care of this idiot for me." Blitz said this as he faded, and Allie appeared in the reflection of the blade, nodding. Blitz smiled and faded out of existence and Tamishi shed a tear for his friend.

"Allie. Thank you for everything." Tamishi said this before releasing the Soul Fusion, and he fell forward as he felt all of his energy leave him. Allie transformed and caught him. Kidd ran towards them as Allie sat against a column, tears in her eyes as she looked at Tamishi's unconscious form. Kidd knelled next to his sister, looking at Tamishi, sadly.

* * *

><p>"Well….I don't know what happens from here." Stein said this as he looked at his notes and test results. In the bed was Tamishi, having an IV drip and heart monitor. Allie sat next to him, holding his hand. Everyone else in Spartoi was there, looking at Tamishi. "He is fine physically, but his soul is still trying to accept the soul fragment...until it bonds, he won't wake up." Stein said this as he sighed. Everyone was quiet for a while.<p>

"He will be fine. I know it." Allie said this as she stood up. A smile played on her face. "He said he would make it through this. So he will." Everyone looked at her, nodding half-heartedly. Stein sighed and chuckled.

"You know what Allie. I think you are right."

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: HAHAHAHAHA Oh I am….so not evil. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you join us for the next one.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**DE88: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: The cost and reward.<em>

* * *

><p>Stein sighed as he worked on reports for other students. He had a stack of files that he needed to file through, luckily he had someone to help him and a place to work at the DWMA. Stein turned to look at Tamishi, who for the last three months had been in his comatose state. Stein looked to his side and saw Allie, who was always in Tamishi's room before he even got there. She was the one who was helping him. She noticed Stein looking at her and she smiled and pointed to the larger of the two stacks in front of her.<p>

"Those are done professor." Allie said this with a smile before going back to working on what she still had left. Stein chuckled as he turned to his work, and made a small note without her knowing. Stein knew that out of everyone in Spartoi, Tamishi's coma hit her the most, and yet she was the only one who smiled nowadays.

"Well leave the rest for later. I know you are coming back here after class. Right?" Stein asked this and Allie nodded and leaned back in her chair. Stein chuckled as he rolled his way to the door. "Come on, we should go." Allie nodded to him and left, heading to class. Stein waited till she was out of sight before rolling to Tamishi's bedside and setting a piece of paper on top of the small dufflebag Allie had brought with clothes for him, in case he did wake up. Stein smiled and rolled out of the room to the class, not noticing the twitch that Tamishi gave.

* * *

><p>Tamishi opened his eyes to a black space where he floated. He looked around but saw nothing. However he felt a sharp pressure at his back.<p>

"Do you truly trust me?" Tamishi heard this voice and smiled. He stood there, waiting to see if the familiar voice would continue. When it was clear that the voice wasn't saying anything, he spoke up.

"Yes Allie. I know you would never actually hurt me." Tamishi said this with a smirk. He turned his head to see Allie, who smiled and glowed before fading away as Tamishi closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tamishi groaned as he sat up. He sighed as he felt his limbs starting to wake up and he looked around to see that he was in the dispensary, and then he noticed the second thing.<p>

"Huh….what the….I can't turn off my Soul Perception…." Tamishi muttered this as he got out of the bed, getting up and looking at the mirror. "Oh that is why…." Tamishi said this as he looked in the mirror, and then he turned to see the bag that Allie had left with the note from Stein. Tamishi smiled as he read the note and open the bag, pulling out a shirt, pants, shoes, and a hoodie with his riding glasses. Tamishi smiled as he changed quickly, his limbs finally awake and held the note with a smile before looking at the time. "Yeah I can make it." Tamishi said this before rushing out of the dispensary, hearing hushed whispers with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Allie sighed as she sat next to the empty seat that had been filled by Tamishi. All of her friends looked sad still, and it didn't help her at all. She constantly tried hard to keep a smile for Tamishi, she knew he would hate that he had caused her any kind of pain. Stein sighed and rotated the screw in his head as he always did before a loud banging happened to come from the door. Stein check to see that Black Star was indeed in class, as did Allie. Allie's instantly straightened up and sat at the edge of her seat.<p>

"Come in." Stein said this loudly and the door slid open to reveal the young man in a dark blue hoodie, jeans, and running shoes who was wearing sunglasses.

"Yo Stein. Sorry I'm….what three months late for your class." Tamishi said this as he grinned in a way only he could and Allie couldn't restrain herself.

"Tamishi!" Allie practically screamed this in joy and relief as she flew out of her seat and tackle hugged Tamishi. Tamishi grinned and caught her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Allie. Sorry for sleeping on the job." Tamishi said this softly as he held Allie, looking at her eyes that were filled with tears. She smiled and buried her head into his chest.

"Idiot. I knew you would wake up, but next time do it faster." Allie said this into his chest. The rest of the class realised that this wasn't a dream and exploded into cheers and congratulations that didn't die down for a few minutes. As it did Tamishi and Allie went and sat in their seats and Stein smiled.

"Well I think if we skip the lesson for Tamishi it won't matter. So then use this time to catch up Tamishi." Stein said this as he pulled out some papers and Tamishi chuckled. As soon as Stein started writing on the papers, everyone in Spartoi crowded around Tamishi, and he immediately felt a book slam into his head from Maka, though he didn't flinch.

"We were worried moron!" Maka said this and Tamishi just smiled and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah man not cool." Soul said this as he sighed, leaning in his chair.

"Father and I were very concerned." Kidd said this with a sigh and Tamishi sunk in his chair.

"Well at least your back on your feet. Hey what's with the sunglasses?" Liz said this and Tamishi suddenly stiffened and sighed.

"Later guys." Tamishi said this and everyone nodded, and started filling him in on what he had missed in the past three months.

* * *

><p>"Geez, why does Lord Death want all of us?" Black Star said this as they walked down the guillotine hallway. Tamishi shrugged.<p>

"Probably to check Tamishi's condition...I dunno." Maka said this unsure and Soul put an arm around her shoulder.

"In any case I am sure that it will be fine." Kidd said this as they got to the Death room, where strangely only Lord Death was.

"Hey guys. I called you all here because I need to give something to Tamishi. Plus it gives Tamishi a private place to show something." Lord Death said this and Tamishi chuckled as everyone turned to him. He sighed and took off the sunglasses and opened his eyes, causing everyone to gasp. His eyes were now pure gold, and looked exactly like Kidd's when he used all of his Lines of Sanzu. "As you can see, due to the addition of Allie's Soul Fragment, Tamishi can now be considered a grim reaper. Therefore, I feel it necessary to give him this." Lord Death said this as he held out a card that Tamishi took. He saw that it was a DWMA ID, and it had what his old one had, but on the back was Lord Death's personal family seal. Everyone looked surprised except for Allie and Kidd, who were smiling. Tamishi chuckled some more.

* * *

><p>Tamishi yawned as he watched his welcome back part from the balcony of Gallows Manor. Kidd had organized the whole thing in a matter of minutes after Tamishi received his new ID, and proof of being a Grim Reaper. Tamishi chuckled as he watched the souls of the party mingle about. It was weird to him to always have his soul perception on, but it did come in handy. As he stood there, a pair of hands covered his eyes and someone's familiar voice whispered into his ear.<p>

"Guess who." Tamishi smiled as he felt this voice's breath on his ear.

"Come on Allie. It's really hard to sneak up on me now." Tamishi smiled and turned in his weapons grasp as her hands fell to around his neck. Allie sighed and smiled.

"Can you blame me for trying?" Allie asked this, and got a kiss from Tamishi as a reply.

"No I can not." Tamishi said this with a grin and Allie giggled.

"So Mr. I just save the world and everyone in it three months ago, what do you think happens from here?" Allie asked this and Tamishi grinned.

"Hopefully rest and relaxation." Tamishi said this and Allie smiled.

"Yeah. I hope so two." Allie said this before leaning in and kissing Tamishi, both knowing that they could easily face anything thrown their way now. Or so they thought.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>DE88: So I lied about some more chapters. INSTEAD! There is a second story to this now! This Soul Eater saga is spanning three stories that start with Resonance Of Souls, and continuing with my next story, Dissonance of Souls, and ending with Inheritor of Souls. Enjoy.<strong>


End file.
